Overdose
by Jylle
Summary: Il est curieux de voir que nous ne sommes pas tous égaux. Que malgré notre nature humaine identique chez tous, certains se placent au dessus pour diriger. Comme les hommes se placent toujours au dessus des femmes. Ou l'histoire de Crisis Core réécrite dans la peau d'une femme. Dans la peau d'un Cloud au féminin. Que se passe-t-il dans ce cas là ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, mesdames, messieurs, chiens, chats et poissons rouges !**

**Oui, je sais, c'est la quatrième fic que je lance. J'ai craqué. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ma fréquence de post va changer, à savoir une à deux fois par week end, loin de là. Bref. Cette nouvelle fic est un peu ... curieuse. Elle se place dans l'univers de ff7, et dans la peau de Cloud. Qui se trouve ici être une femme. Je ne dirais rien de plus, si ce n'est que les relations entre les personnes vont être assez particulières. Je changerais peut être de raiting au cours de l'histoire. **

**Voilà ! Puissiez vous lire et laisser une review au passage, ça serait mignon tout plein :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Malgré les rayons brûlants de l'astre solaire, ce miroir me paraissait terne. Mon reflet me paraissait terne. Toujours ces mêmes cheveux couleur blé, peu féminins, courts et en batailles. Toujours cette même poitrine minuscule n'ayant jamais pu dépasser le 85B. Toujours cette même carrure d'homme induisant les gens en erreur quand ils m'interpellaient, malgré mon mètre soixante dix peu impressionnant. Toujours ce même teint de glace, ces mêmes yeux bleus profonds, ces mêmes lèvres inexpressives. Et pourtant j'étais belle. J'étais belle aux yeux des autres. J'étais belle aux yeux du monde. J'aurais pu être différente, ou simplement jolie. Mais non. Les gens ne se permettaient pas de me dire que j'étais féminine ou attirante, adorable, charmante ou même enivrante. Non, pour eux j'étais juste belle. Car aucun mots rappelant la délicatesse ne pouvait s'accorder avec ma silhouette. J'étais peu commune, avec un charme peu commun. Je n'étais pas fragile, frêle ou chétive. J'étais sauvage, insaisissable et taciturne. Alors je n'étais que belle.

Je m'étais levée, ce matin encore, laissant mes draps chauffés par mon propre corps. Chauffés par mon corps de femme. Par mon corps d'homme. Ma chaleur était agréable, quelle qu'elle fut. J'aimais la nuit juste pour sentir cette odeur qui m'était familière planer dans cette chambre. Peut être était-ce la dernière fois que je la sentais. Cette seule pensée me laissait froide, devant mon miroir, à réfléchir plus que regarder. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais chercher en quittant mon foyer. Je le quittais, c'était tout. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre, mais personne ne me demandait. Personne ne savait vraiment. J'avais peur. Je sentais cette peur remonter le long de mes bras, frémissant dans mon dos, glaçant mon échine, tremblant contre mes lèvres closes. Tout le monde aurait eu peur à ma place. Mais malgré la peur, je voulais le faire. Je n'avais plus rien ici. Si je voulais me retrouver, alors je devais recommencer, ailleurs. Avec d'autres personnes. Juste pour devenir plus forte.

- Cloud !

Ma mère, fantasque et aimante. Je me plaisais à la laisser m'appeler plusieurs fois avant de me manifester, juste pour entendre sa voix. Sa voix qui m'était connue. Sa voix claire, sa voix bienveillante. Elle me rassurait. C'était une des rares personnes que je pouvais aimer et regretter. Elle était près de moi depuis toujours. Quand je riais comme quand je pleurais. Et même maintenant que je restais dans cet entre deux d'indifférence. Je restais sa fille, quoi que je face. Je n'aurais troqué cet amour qu'elle me portait contre rien au monde.

- Cloud ! Il est tard, il faut que tu manges !

- Oui, j'arrive !

Et ma voix. Ni grave, ni claire, ni belle, ni laide. C'était juste ma voix. Un peu comme moi, particulière. Autant celle d'un homme que celle d'une femme. Je savais ma mère souriante lorsque je lui répondais. Cela n'était que trop rare à son goût. Je parlais trop peu, me disait elle. Mais quand on est comme moi, parler devient vite inutile. Certaines personnes me voyait sans jamais m'entendre. On me disait discrète, mais en vérité, j'étais juste peu intéressée par les conversations que l'on me proposait. Et je n'aimais pas cela. Je n'aimais pas parler avec les inconnus. Ils ne m'aimaient pas, et je ne les aimais pas. Personne ne m'appréciait réellement.

Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait gris. Pas ce gris menaçant et orageux. Juste ce gris pluvieux, agréable et lumineux. J'aimais l'odeur de la pluie. J'aimais cette eau glacée contre mon visage. J'aimais sentir mes cheveux collés contre mes joues par la pluie. Sans détourner le regard de l'épaisse couche de nuages, j'attrapai de quoi me vêtir. Mes vêtements étaient larges. Mes vêtements étaient ceux des hommes. Jamais je n'avais porté de robes. Elles n'allaient qu'aux femmes. Comme ces chemises pâles, ces jupes fluides. Elles ne pouvaient couvrir mes larges épaules et les muscles de mon dos. Je n'étais pas taillée pour être une femme.

Une fois habillée, je me passai en vitesse de l'eau sur le visage, sans me maquiller. Comme l'homme que j'étais. C'est ainsi que je descendis, comme tous les matins, mes lèvres closes. Je rejoignis ma mère, posant mes pieds nus sur le carrelage. Cette dernière m'attendait, autour de la table de notre cuisine, son tablier blanc noué autour de la taille. Un sourire doux sur les lèvres, elle m'indiqua ma place, puis se leva pour m'accueillir. Elle posa ses lèvres contre mon front, et laissa glisser ses doigts contre mes joues pâles. Malgré sa tendresse, je ne lui souris pas. Comme toujours, je ne faisais que la regarder, poser mes mains sur ses bras, puis les laisser tomber sur la table. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle me connaissait. Elle savait que malgré mes gestes peu démonstratifs, je l'aimais. Elle savait que son affection débordante me touchait. Elle savait qui j'étais.

- Alors, c'est aujourd'hui ?me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Son sourire se fit soucieux, creusant une ride supplémentaire dans le coin de ses lèvres.

- Oui, lâchai-je sans même la regarder.

Je ne voulais pas parler. Alors je ne disais que cela. Mes réponses étaient toujours plus brèves. Toujours plus sèches. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ce que je ressentais. Je voulais juste qu'elle me voit partir, comme tout le monde. Je voulais qu'elle me voit comme n'importe qui me voyait. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

- Tu devrais aller voir Tifa, me dit ma mère en attrapant une tranche de pain.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Ma brune amie savait. Elle savait depuis longtemps que je partirais. Elle ne savait juste pas que c'était aujourd'hui. Je me revoyais lui dire. Assise à ces côtés, ma main au creux de sa paume, ma tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, je me revoyais lui promettre. Je lui avais dit ce soir là. Peut être avais-je choisi de partir par honte, ou juste pour elle. La belle brune m'avait juste encouragée sans le vouloir. Je lui avais promis de devenir plus forte. Je lui avais promis de devenir Soldat malgré mon statut de femme. Peut être m'avait-elle crut. Peut être me voyait elle assez comme un homme pour y croire.

Le regard perçant de ma mère me poussa à me lever et à sortir de cette maison. Elle avait sans doute raison. Tifa méritait de savoir.

ooo

Je l'évitais, autant que je la cherchais. Je cherchais son regard glissant sur ma peau blanche. Je cherchais mon regard dévorant ses traits de porcelaine. Je cherchais mes doigts courant sur son visage souriant. Je cherchais ses mots tonnant dans le fond de mon crâne. Je cherchais nos rires, nos pleurs. Je nous cherchais.

Beaucoup pensaient sans le cacher que j'aimais Tifa. Je ne pouvais nier que cette idée m'avait traversé l'esprit. Que cette sensation de bien être et d'envie nous avait éméché plus violemment que l'alcool. Mais jamais nous n'avions réellement partagé ces quelques folies nichées au creux de nos cœurs. Nous nous aimions, mais peut être trop pour se perdre dans une attirance malsaine. J'aimais Tifa, et c'était justement la chose qui me faisait affirmer que je n'en étais pas amoureuse. L'amitié avait une bien trop grande valeur à mes yeux pour être détruit par un sentiment aussi dangereux que l'amour. Nos relations pouvaient certes paraître complexes, mais à nos yeux, il n'y en avait jamais eu de plus claires. Certains seraient tentés de dire que c'était parce que nous étions toutes deux femmes, que nous ne pouvions nous permettre ce genre de laisser aller. Mais à mes yeux, cela n'était absolument pas la raison. Aimer un homme, aimer une femme, peu importait. Le premier mot restait le même. Et les dangers qu'il apportait. Mais le problème allait bien plus plus loin qu'une femme en aimant une autre. Tifa et moi étions justes amies. Une amitié fusionnelle, certes, mais une amitié qui en resterait là. Personne n'était vraiment pour, personne n'était vraiment contre. Dans notre minuscule village, nous n'avions à craindre les feux de personne, si ce n'était ceux de son père. J'avais perdu grâce à ses yeux depuis l'accident du pont, et pour une raison plus qu'exagérée, je n'étais plus la bienvenue auprès de la belle brune. Alors je ne la regardais plus que de dos, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de soupirer à ce que nous avions vécu. Et je l'évitais, autant que je la cherchais. Peut être juste pour lui dire ce que j'allais faire. Ce que je devais faire. Ce que je voulais faire.

Elle marchait devant moi, sans même savoir que le vent balayait mon visage à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses longues jambes élancées se mouvaient gracieusement, ses cheveux caressaient élégamment le bas de son dos. Je devinais son visage rivé vers le sol, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était seule. Je ne savais pas comment l'approcher. Peut être que j'avais juste peur. Même si elle aurait sourit, m'aurait enlacée et bercée de sa chaleur, j'avais peur. Je lui avais promis de toujours être là pour elle. Mais avait elle besoin que je lui dise ? Je me sentais rougir plus mon corps se rapprochait du sien. Je sentais mon cœur chauffé à blanc me brûler la poitrine. Et ce fut elle qui se retourna, finalement. Ses grands yeux bruns me regardaient, lumineux et étonnés. Son demi tour dans ma direction était peut être dû à mon manque de discrétion. Ou alors juste par la faute du caillou que je venais de déloger.

- Cloud ?

Sa voix était belle. Sa voix était celle d'une femme. D'une très belle femme. Les mains dans les poches, le regard incliné vers le sol, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Que se passe-t-il ?me demanda la jeune fille, ses grands yeux vissés sur ma silhouette.

Je n'aimais pas ce regard qu'elle portait sur moi. Autant que je l'adorais. Il me mettait mal à l'aise autant qu'il m'enivrait.

- C'est aujourd'hui, marmonnai-je.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne sans que je doive en dire plus. Et rien qu'au sourire fané qu'elle me lança, je sus qu'elle avait compris. Elle comprenait toujours. Elle était un peu comme ma mère, à ce niveau là. C'était peut être pour ça que je m'étais attachée à elle. Autant que pour sa beauté insolente. Elle était une femme. Elle ressemblait à une femme, elle s'habillait comme une femme. Elle n'était pas comme moi. Pourtant, nous ne pouvions restées longtemps sans penser l'une à l'autre. Nous étions proches de cette manière là.

- Alors tu pars vraiment, murmura Tifa en joignant ses mains.

Je hochai la tête, volontairement impassible.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais, reprit ma brune amie en se rapprochant un peu plus.

- J'ai fait une promesse, chuchotai-je en levant enfin les yeux vers elle.

Elle me regardait tristement, ses longs cheveux noirs balayant son visage. Sa silhouette fine se balançait légèrement de droite à gauche, sa poitrine généreuse mise en avant par un décolleté féminin. Elle, elle n'était pas juste belle. Elle était sublime. Tout simplement sublime. Joviale, sûre d'elle, aimante, battante, elle n'était comme personne. Elle était tellement plus que les autres.

- Tu pourrais devenir plus forte en restant ici, proposa la belle brune en me prenant les mains. Tu pourrais juste être comme n'importe quelle femme.

- Non Tifa, lui répondis-je en détournant le regard. Je ne serais jamais comme les autres, et tu le sais mieux que personne. Ma place n'est pas ici.

La jeune fille me sourit tristement, et m'attira contre elle. Plus petite que moi, elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de mon coup, chatouillant ma peau de son souffle chaud. Sa proximité me fit frémir. Je sentais ses mains bouillantes caresser nerveusement mon dos, ses lèvres remuer contre mon coup. Nerveuse, je finis par poser mes mains contre son dos, en touchant calmement ses cheveux de mes doigts tremblants.

- Jures moi de faire attention, murmura-t-elle en se libérant.

Joignant nos mains, je lui adressai un de mes rares sourires.

- Je te jure d'être toujours là pour toi, chuchotai-je.

Avant de me retourner, j'attrapai son visage pour déposer mes lèvres sur une de ses joues. Ce contact serait le dernier entre nous. Le dernier jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Si je revenais un jour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunagarden: Toi, tu dois bien aimer quand je "change" les persos ^^. Bref, merci pour ta review. Je sais qu'un Cloud comme ça, c'est bizarre, mais je ne le voyais pas en top canon blonde modèle en lingerie féminine. Enfin, passons. J'espère que cela te plaira :)**

**On laisse une review ;)**

**Et au week end prochain !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Un bruit. Un bruit immonde de moteur, secoué par les hauts le cœur des personnes trop chétives pour une traversée en bateau. Une fumée noirâtre, s'alliant au ciel depuis les larges cylindres où brûlaient le combustible. Les pas lourds des gens sur le pont, les embruns d'une mer agitée. Ces discussions joviales sur ce qui attendait de l'autre côté. Midgard, et le recrutement pour ce qui pourrait devenir notre vie. Et puis il y avait moi. Mon corps d'homme penché au dessus d'une barrière, à regarder les flots se lover contre la coque de notre embarcation. Le visage fermé à toutes salutations, je restais murée dans ma solitude, comme toujours. Les côtes de mon continent n'étaient déjà plus que des souvenirs, cachés derrière des nuages épais. Et je n'y pensais pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux. Je faisais en sorte que ça ne le soit pas. Parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir. J'avais conscience que je pourrais bien avoir mal, plus tard. Si j'étais refusée. Si j'étais incapable de tenir ma promesse. C'était la seule chose que je voulais. La tenir. Prouver que j'étais forte. Avant tout à Tifa. Car je l'avais toujours admiré. Et je ne voulais plus la regarder comme si elle était plus. Alors je restais là, à regarder en bas, sans me soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Moi et mon corps d'homme. On eut pu dire que j'en ai souffert. De cet étrange apparence qui m'avait toujours valu certains regards blessants, ou compliments particuliers. Mais maintenant j'y attachais moins d'importance. Bien que cela occupe mon esprit silencieux.

Autour de moi, les gens avaient bien essayé de me parler. Parlant à un homme alors que je suis une femme. Parlant à une femme alors que je ne le veux pas. Et voyant qu'une fois encore, ma voix ne tonnait pas en retour, ils avaient abandonné. Et je n'avais rien fait. Car je ne faisais jamais rien pour les retenir. Je n'aimais pas cela. Les seules présences m'ayant acceptées étaient Tifa et ma mère. Alors c'était les seules que j'acceptais en retour. Je n'en méritais pas d'autres. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour en mériter d'autres. Dans mon village, cela ne posait pas de problèmes. Parce que personne ne m'affectionnait. Mais qu'en serait il dans ce nouvel univers. Serais-je différente ? Peu importait. Je pouvais bien être quelqu'un d'autre ou rester moi. Je ne connaissais personne, et les seules que j'aimais étaient restées derrière moi. Avec mes peurs et mon enfance. Jamais je n'y reviendrais. Même si je devais échouer. Parce que j'avais une promesse à tenir. Jamais je ne pourrais regarder la brune si je ne la tenais pas.

ooo

J'étais assise sur un banc comme j'aurais pu être debout. Je regardais autour de moi comme j'aurais pu regarder le sol. Tout était morne. Les grands murs gris du hangar dans lequel grouillaient les futurs recrues. Les regards qu'ils me lançaient. Leurs cheveux de couleurs diverses se mêlant à la brise s'engouffrant par une vieille fenêtre. Tout ces visages d'hommes. Certains me regardaient étrangement. Peut être parce qu'ils avaient compris que j'étais une femme. Je n'aimais pas le bruit qu'ils faisaient en parlant. Je n'aimais pas leurs iris vissées sur le corps des autres. Il y en avait trop. Les conversations fourmillaient dans mon crâne sans que je ne sache quoi faire. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise. Pourtant je restais murée dans le silence. Regardant lascivement ceux qui arrivaient. Écoutant sans le vouloir les hurlements de joie des reçus, et le désespoir de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste savoir. Je voulais juste faire partie de ces rangs. J'avais peur de perdre. De perdre ce que je voulais être, de les voir le devenir. J'avais peur de tout ces hommes grouillant autour de moi tels des chiens. J'avais peur et je ne pouvais retenir des frissons d'angoisse me fissurer le dos. Mais je ne faisais rien, jetant juste des regards à mes voisins divers. Je ne passais même pas la main dans mes épis blonds, comme n'importe quelle femme l'aurait fait. Et je sentais ce poids contre ma poitrine, alors que dans la vitre à côté de moi, mon reflet n'arrivait pas à attirer mes yeux, restant plantés sur les autres. Peut être que je ne voulais juste pas me voir. Que je m'effrayais encore plus qu'eux ne m'effrayaient. Moi, mon corps d'homme, et mes peurs de femme.

- Que veux tu toi ?

Je levai les yeux vers l'auteur de ces mots, les lèvres toujours closes. Un homme. Un autre. Grand, sans importance. Simplement un homme. D'un certain âge, sans doute bien plus sage que la plupart des fous enfermés dans cette pièce.

- Je viens pour entrer dans le Soldat, lâchai-je au bout d'un moment.

Ma voix était glaciale. Comme toujours. C'était ma voix. Et il ne dû même pas comprendre que j'étais une femme, car sa réaction fut des plus normales. Ce qui ne m'étonna pas. Tout le monde réagissait comme ça. Parce que j'étais une femme sans vraiment l'être.

- Alors suis moi, je répondit l'homme en face de moi.

Il se retourna sans même attendre de savoir si je le suivais. Mais malgré l'amertume que cette entrevue me laissa, je lui emboîtai le pas, levant les regards vers moi en même temps. Et je n'aimais pas que l'on me regarde. Je n'aimais pas les voir tous tourner leurs yeux avides vers moi. Je n'étais pourtant pas quelqu'un que l'on regarde. Alors qu'ils regardent le sol comme moi je le faisais.

L'homme m'ayant demandé de le suivre se planta devant une porte grise, et l'ouvrit pour entrer dans un bureau. Me laissant passé, je me retrouvais une fois de plus confrontée à un environnement terne. Un bureau classique, sur lequel traînait une pile de dossiers entrelacés. Les feuilles volaient jusqu'au sol sombre. La fenêtre claquait sous les bourrasques pourtant faibles, me laissant une impression désagréable. L'homme se plaça derrière son bureau, et avant même de s'asseoir, planta ses yeux bruns dans les miens. Il se racla la gorge et posa une main repliée contre son menton.

- Alors, qui es tu ?me demanda-t-il sans entrain.

Je ne devais pas être le premier cas examiné, et l'agacement se lisait très nettement dan sa voix fatiguée. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Sans pour autant le montrer. Passer sa journée à voir arriver tout ces visages débordant de jeunesse pour décider de leur sort. Se voir toujours contraint d'exécuter les mêmes gestes. De quoi devenir fou. Mais ce n'était pas mon problème. C'était le sien.

- Cloud Strife, lui répondis-je, impassible.

Je ne souriais pas. Je ne savais plus à quand remontait la dernière fois où j'avais réellement souris. Où je l'avais fait par bonheur. Mais tout cela remontait à loin.

Mon interlocuteur fouilla dans ses dossiers, grognant de temps à autre sous mon regard indifférent. Il finit par en extraire une feuille. Cela devait être la mienne. Fier de sa trouvaille, l'homme s'assit enfin, caressant sa barbe naissante, satisfait. Il me toisa quelques secondes. Il était comme cet endroit. Terne.

- A seize ans, tu veux être Soldat, marmonna-t-il en jetant plusieurs regards à la feuille.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Oui, j'étais jeune. Et je le savais. Mais je ne le sentais pas. J'avais grandi trop vite, à mes yeux. Trop de choses avaient fait que j'avais grandi trop vite. Malgré Tifa, ma mère, et tout ce qu'elles avaient pu faire, je n'avais jamais été pleinement enfant. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis innocente. Rêveuse ou évasive. Et cet homme en face de moi, me rappelant mon âge, me rappelait aussi cela.

- Il est inutile que je te face passer des tests physiques, lâcha-t-il, en laissant tomber mon dossier.

- Pourquoi ?m'offusquai-je.

- Parce que tu ne seras pas Soldat, me répondit-il calmement, les mains jointes.

Sa réponse ne me convenait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il voulait me priver de la seule chose pour laquelle je me battais. Ma promesse. Mon sang semblait se faire givre dans mes veines. Et dans mes poumons une boule obstruait ma respiration.

- Pourquoi ?répétai-je.

- Parce que tu es une femme, m'expliqua-t-il doucement. J'ai conscience que tu en aurais les capacités physiques. Mais les organismes féminins n'ont jamais approuvé le mako, si je puis dire.

Cela m'était égal. Qu'ils me détruisent. Qu'ils me détruisent tous. Que le mako me détruise. Je n'étais pas venue jusqu'ici pour entendre cela. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais me battre. Je voulais être ce qu'il me refusait. Peu importe mon corps de femme. J'avais conscience que sans mon dossier, jamais il n'aurait su. Alors peu importe mon corps de femme.

- Si tu t'engages, ce sera en tant que fantassin, reprit l'homme sans faire attention à mon changement d'humeur.

Fantassin. Un corps d'armée comme un autre. Je me sentis baisser la tête. Je ne rentrerais pas à Nibelheim, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans le Soldat. Malgré ma promesse. Malgré ma volonté. Il était inutile que je résiste. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à m'épuiser. Fantassin. Peut être allais-je mourir si j'acceptais cela. Mais peu m'importait.

- Alors je le serais, lâchai-je, laissant pour la première fois paraître ma déception.

L'homme en face de moi me regarda tristement. Peut être n'était il pas aussi terne que le reste. Peut être pouvait il comprendre. Comprendre mon corps d'homme et mes peurs de femme. Comprendre ce que j'étais, et ce que je ressentais. Peut être avait il déjà compris. Peut être avait il pitié.

- Crois moi, je te sauve la vie, marmonna-t-il en griffonnant sur mon dossier. Et pas juste pour ce qui est du mako.

Ma vie. Quelle vie. S'il me la sauvait, alors peut être fallait il qu'il la trouve, avant toute chose. Si j'en avais une, elle se trouvait à des heures de là, noyées dans les yeux d'une brune. Noyée dans les yeux de Tifa. A qui j'avais fait une promesse. Promesse que je ne tiendrais pas.

ooo

Je regardais mon uniforme d'homme. Il me rappelait mes vêtements. Pas les robes qu'une femme était sensée porter. Et cet arrière goût de déjà vu me fit faiblement sourire. Comme ce fusil négligemment posé à côté, sur une table. Je devais être la seule femme entre ces murs. De cette chambre sombre où s'empilait quatre lits. Lits occupés par d'autres hommes. Fantassins, comme moi. Moi qui n'avais pu devenir Soldat. Une page se tournait, comme certains disent toujours. Moi j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle me fuyait. Si j'avais été reçue, peut être que j'aurais écris à Tifa, et à ma mère. Peut être qu'elles auraient su où j'étais, ce que je faisais. Mais là, non. Je refusais de leur avouer. Elles allaient devoir vivre sans moi. Sans savoir. Et moi j'allais devoir vivre avec d'autres hommes, écrasée sans vraiment m'en rendre compte par mon échec. Et ma promesse non tenue.

Je secouai la tête et empoignai vivement mon uniforme. Laissant glisser mes vêtements, je l'enfilai sans même y penser. La fenêtre en face de moi, je me voyais revêtir cet habit d'homme, une fois encore. Et comme toujours, mes muscles saillaient à travers cette tenue, presque plus que ma poitrine. Mais j'étais une femme. Le col remonté jusqu'au niveau des lèvres, je me sentais comme cachée. Et ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable. Je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Je voulais être un homme pour tout le monde. Sauf peut être pour moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunagarden: Roh merci :3. Ta review me fait plaisir :). Je sais que le côté sombre de Cloud est assez relevé, et je suis ravie que cela te plaise !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Haletante, le visage penché en avant, je sentais l'humidité de mon front se rependre autour de mes tempes. Les deux mains crispées contre mes genoux, les tremblements de mes jambes me revenaient de manière inquiétante. Je n'y étais pas habituée. La sueur suintait le long de mes muscles saillants, luisant sous un soleil de plomb. Ma respiration rauque était considérablement accélérée par l'entraînement rude et plus que dément auquel nous étions conviés. Chaque jour, la même torture. Torture qui me faisait sourire de douleur, une brûlure dans le creux de mon ventre me déchirant les entrailles au moindre effort en trop. La souffrance de me voir évoluer malgré mon statut inférieur à celui que j'avais envisagé me rassurait. Alors j'en voulais toujours plus. Je voulais devenir forte. Je me tuais à courir, à porter des charges plus lourdes que celles des autres fantassins, à tirer sans relâche sur les cibles mises à notre disposition. Personne ne pouvait m'enlever cette détermination que mes supérieurs qualifiaient d'inébranlable. Et j'en étais fière dans ma honte. La honte de n'avoir pu tenir la promesse faite à celle que j'aimais plus que tout, et fière d'être plus forte que ces hommes. En étant femme. Une pauvre, faible,et simple femme. Destinée aux talons hauts et aux bordels de Midgard en construction. A tenir les bars, non à manier les armes. Mais j'étais d'une certaine manière heureuse d'incarnée cette contradiction plutôt rare. Jusque là, personne n'avait rien dit. Peut être simplement pare que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Peut être que j'étais un homme, à leurs yeux. Et une femme aux miens. Une femme malgré mes idéaux et mes pensées.

Je serrai les dents. Je me savais à bout. Je savais que je me poussais à bout. Mais je savais que je ne m'arrêterais pas. Ils pourraient me le dire, ou même me ramener à moitié morte, je ne m'arrêterais pas. Je me viderais la tête et les muscles jusqu'au bout. Quel bout. Celui de ma petite vie de femme sans but précis. Si ce n'est devenir plus forte. Un instant, je me sentis vaciller. Fermant les yeux pour me reprendre, je sentis mon horizon basculer, alors qu'une douleur particulière me traverser le dos. Un bruit étouffé par l'herbe souple me fit grimacer. Mes yeux de nouveau ouverts, j'étais face au ciel. D'un orange crépusculaire assez étonnant et beau, que je me plus à voir. Je compris rapidement que j'étais tombée de mes jambes tremblantes. Elles avaient été incapables de me porter plus longtemps. J'étais épuisée. Je le sentais à mon souffle court et suffocant. A mon cœur perçant mes côtes de ses battements furibonds. A la douleur crue dans mes membres brûlants. A cette pointe d'écœurement me déchirant le ventre et la gorge. Il fallait que j'arrête. Chacune de mes respirations faisaient s'échapper de mes lèvres un gémissement féminin qui me déplaisait. Mon fusil tombé avec moi, à quelques centimètres de mes doigts repliés, me fit tourner la tête. Je devais rentrer. Je devais retrouver ce monde d'homme, d'ordres et de rires. Car eux étaient joyeux. Malgré ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Malgré les armes qu'ils soulevaient sans penser qu'ils les porteraient un jour devant d'autres hommes. Sans penser qu'ils tueraient. Ils plaisantaient entre eux. Ils parlaient, se confiaient leurs vies comme autour d'un verre. Ils se liaient d'amitié. Ils avaient tenté de faire de même avec moi, m'appelant jeune homme, ou mon gars. Ils ne savaient pas. Comme tout le monde, ils n'avaient pas remarqué ce que j'étais. Car pour eux j'étais cet homme taciturne qui les regarde sans sourire quand ils me parlent. Jamais je ne répondais. Rarement, je haussais les sourcils. Jamais de manière agressive ou méchante. Juste froidement, et tristement. Parce que je n'étais pas comme eux. Je ne voulais pas raconter ma vie. Je voulais l'oublier. Je n'avais pas su lui donner de sens. Je n'avais même pas pu tenir mon unique engagement. L'amour démesuré que je portais à la brune me déchirait le cœur. Je la revoyais où que je sois. Dans la gaieté de ces hommes. Dans leurs cheveux noirs. Je la voyais. Et j'avais mal de son absence qu'il me fallait pourtant accepter.

Péniblement, je me redressai, chancelante. Je ne me sentais pas stable. Je ne marchais pas droit, comme si j'avais trop abusé d'alcool. La douleur nichée dans mon crâne était la même. Mais moi je n'avais pas bu pour oublier. J'avais juste couru. J'avais frapper. Je m'étais entraînée pour m'endurcir encore plus. Pour être quelqu'un que je n'étais pas. Mon cœur me faisait mal, alors que je me dirigeais vers le camp. Vers cette base, grise et terne. Ce lieu que j'appelais gentiment mon nouveau chez moi. J'y arrivais toujours détruite. Personne ne se posait de question sur mon état déplorable. Au début, ils s'étaient inquiétés de ma fatigue extrême. Au début, j'avais pleurer de douleur. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Pénétrant dans le hangar, je sentis quelques regards envelopper ma silhouette poussiéreuse. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Comme toujours. Je restais murée dans un silence absolu, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je gagne notre chambre. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, mais jamais je ne m'étais trompée. Je savais me diriger. Alors sans même frapper, je claquai notre porte. Derrière elle, les visages souriants de mes colocataires se tournèrent vers moi. Je ne les regardai pas, de peur qu'ils me parlent. M'efforçant d'être un minimum droite, je titubai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Chacun de mes gestes me faisaient mal. Mais je ne m'attardais plus sur ce genre de douleur. Elle m'était bénéfique, alors je la gardais. Je l'acceptais comme personne, sans me poser de questions.

Lâchant un à un mes vêtements sur le sol carrelé, je passai un instant devant le miroir fissuré de notre salle de bain. Je ne m'étais pas affinée, comme une femme le souhaitait. J'étais toujours la même, mes muscles néanmoins plus visibles. Plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Mes épaules larges, mes hanches peu féminines, ma mince poitrine. Un homme. Passant une main dans mes cheveux blonds et rebelle, je me glissai sous la douche. Le jet tiède me tomba sur le dos en quelques secondes, et je manquai de soupirer bruyamment à son contact bienfaiteur. La douleur semblait s'échapper de moi en cet instant. Je la sentais fuir au rythme de l'eau perlant contre mon corps. C'était une sensation étrange bien qu'agréable. L'eau n'était ni brûlante, ni trop froide, convenant parfaitement à mes membres endoloris. Détruits par mon acharnement déraisonnable. Lorsque je me décidai enfin à relever ma tête appuyée contre la paroi de la douche, je me sentis revigorer. Secouant les mains, je resserrai le robinet, coupant l'eau. Une vague de froid me fit frissonner, alors que je m'enroulais dans une serviette rugueuse. Je m'agenouillai pour reprendre mes vêtements et les secouer. Les enfilant, je gardais les yeux rivés sur mon reflet. Je n'aimais pas me regarder, mais mes yeux semblaient toujours attirés par la curieuse créature que j'étais. Mes yeux toujours aussi bleus que j'aurais voulu voir teintés de vert. Je m'attardais sur chaque traits de mon corps, chaque courbes qui n'auraient pas dû être si raide sur le corps d'une femme. D'une délicate et frêle jeune fille de seize ans. De mes lèvres à mes jambes, je n'étais pas cela.

Je secouai la tête, posant une main contre mon front. J'ouvris la porte d'un geste nerveux, et me laissai choir sur mon lit, une fois dans la chambre. Mes colocataires n'y prêtèrent pas grand intérêt, habitués à me voir tomber ainsi sur mon matelas après ma disparition dans la salle de bain. Ils continuaient de bavarder, baissant néanmoins le ton pour moi qui me reposais. Une attention que je notais comme charmante. J'aimais bien savoir qu'ils pensaient à moi comme cela. Même si nous ne nous parlions pas, nous nous respections. C'était une chose que j'aimais. Une des rares choses que j'aimais entre ces murs.

ooo

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Tremblante, secouée par ma nervosité, je tournai mon regard partout autour de moi. Il faisait noir. La pièce n'était bercée que par la respiration rauque et bruyante des autres dormeurs. La nuit et ses lumières douces s'étalaient au delà de nos rideaux, rependant une lueur fluide contre mon visage impassible. Je posai une main contre mon visage. Je m'étais endormie là. Entièrement vêtue, en dehors de mes draps. Comme beaucoup de fois où je rentrais éreintée. Mes colocataires ne prenaient plus la peine de me réveiller pour m'avertir de la tombée de la nuit. Ils me savaient maintenant assez épuisée pour m'endormir sans leur avertissement.

Je posai mes pieds à terre. Une faible douleur demeurait dans mes muscles, mais rien qui puisse me contraindre à rester en place. Pour une fois, je n'avais plus sommeil. Au lieu de me déshabiller et de m'enfoncer sous ma couette, je décidais de sortir un peu. Juste pour prendre l'air. Dans le couloir, malgré le couvre feu. Je m'en fichais royalement. Alors je me levai, ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne réveiller personne. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir me justifier. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

Je claquai donc la porte en étouffant le bruit autant que je pus. Mes gestes lents étaient assez discrets pour que je ne me face pas remarquer. Face à la noirceur du couloir, je me sentis faible. Aspirée par ce trou noir. L'obscurité n'était pas un milieu que je détestais, ou qui me faisait plus peur que le reste, mais je n'aimais pas cet endroit. De jour comme de nuit, je m'y sentais menacée. Mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression désagréable d'être épiée. Je marchais d'un pas assuré bien que nerveux le long des chambres, passant de couloirs en couloirs, vérifiant ma solitude à chaque angles. L'air frai de la nuit s'infiltrait pas les portes mal fermées, et un vent plutôt agressif vint me mordre le coup et le visage. Plissant les yeux, je ralentis l'allure. Un bruit de pas dans mon dos m'alerta. J'avais quitté depuis peu le bâtiment réservé aux fantassins, et j'ignorais un peu où je me trouvais. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de faire volte face.

- Bonsoir, me fit une voix que j'identifiais comme masculine.

Je fronçai les sourcils, nerveuses. Une légère lumière s'alluma devant moi. Dans l'éclairage, je pus voir le roux des cheveux de mon interlocuteur. C'était en effet un homme. Un homme que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Alors mon gars, les matelas sont pas confortables du côté infanterie ?reprit-il en souriant.

Un sourire amusé. Un visage félin. Un air moqueur et charmeur. A son uniforme chic bien que légèrement adapté par son porteur, je sus immédiatement qu'il n'était pas comme moi. Ni un Soldat. Et je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. Comme à tous les autres. Je sentis une vague de nervosité me faire trembler. Je savais que je n'avais rien à faire ici en pleine nuit. Et lui aussi semblait le savoir. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je ne voulais pas avoir peur.

- Je te parle, petit.

Sa voix ni trop grave ni pas assez me ramena à la réalité. Un instant, je le toisais. Lui non plus n'avait pas vu. Il me parlait comme à un homme. Comme si nous étions semblables. Lui était un homme. Un bel homme, même. Mais moi, j'étais une femme. Une femme que tout le monde croyait homme. Même moi, je me croyais homme.

- Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, articulai-je sans même réfléchir à ma voix.

Elle n'était pas aiguë. Mais au regard qu'il me lança, j'eus peur qu'elle m'ait trahi. Elle m'avait trahi. Cet inconnu ne devait pas être quelqu'un de simple pour percevoir ce que j'étais uniquement à ma voix. A ma voix d'homme. A ma voix de femme.

- T'es une fille ?s'exclama-t-il, réellement surpris.

- Oui, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux.

L'homme en face de moi posa les yeux sur mon corps, et commença à me détailler de manière presque gênante. Il remonta le long de mes solides jambes, de mon buste large, et de mes épaules massives, pour finir sur mon visage figé et mes cheveux de blé.

- Et ben, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fille puisse entrer dans notre armée, lâcha-t-il. Certes, nous on en a deux, m'enfin c'est rare chez les fantassins.

Je haussai les sourcils. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il entendait par nous, et curieusement, je me détendis lorsqu'il lâcha un rire franc. Les mains sur les hanches, il m'adressa un sourire ravageur, pour lequel certaines se seraient damnées.

- Bon, allez ma jolie, je vais être indulgent pour notre première rencontre, me sourit-il. Retourne dans tes quartiers et on en parle plus.

Doucement, je hochai la tête. Ma jolie était un surnom que l'on utilisait tellement peu avec moi que je n'allais pas me faire prier. Je n'avais aucune envie de me voir confrontée à mes supérieurs pour une histoire de cavale nocturne. Je me retournai donc sans rien ajouter, autant flattée que blessée. La femme que j'étais était blessée. Parce que je n'étais pas jolie comme il devait l'entendre. Toutes femmes étaient ainsi surnommées. Qu'elles soient belles ou non. Moi je n'étais pas jolie comme ces poupées croisées au détour des rues. Moi je n'étais que belle. Et l'homme que j'étais se sentait flatté. Parce que mon interlocuteur avait compris que je n'en étais pas un.

- Une dernière chose, m'interpella-t-il alors que je m'éloignais.

Faisant volte face, je l'interrogeai vaguement du regard.

- Si jamais tu as un problème, appel Reno des Turks, me fit-il en se désignant.

Il m'adressa ensuite un clin d'oeil qui me fit frémir. Me tournant de nouveau pour regagner mes quartiers, je m'arrêtai, et sans le regarder, je lâchai un soupir.

- Cloud, chuchotai-je. Je m'appelle Cloud Strife.

Gênée, je me fondis ensuite dans l'obscurité du couloir. Je n'aimais pas me dévoiler. Mais je l'avais fait. Une fois, je l'avais fait. Avec quelqu'un d'autre que Tifa. Avec un homme. Un Turk. Membre d'élite de la Shinra, que j'avais rencontré au détour d'un couloir.

ooo

Parfaitement réveillée et désireuse de me dégourdir les jambes, je m'acharnai sur le sentier de notre entraînement quotidien. Suffocant à chaque fois que je m'arrêtais un instant, je reprenais aussitôt, ne me souciant pas des autres en arrière. L'air me fouettait les joues. Mes pieds martelaient le sol comme des sabots de chevaux fous. Je voulais plus que tout me sentir imprégnée par cette douleur qui m'était devenue familière. Seulement un mois après mon arrivée, la douleur faisait déjà partie de ma vie. Et je la respectais comme élément de mon existence.

Une fois de plus, j'allais me détruire. D'un geste agile, je réajustai mon fusil dans mon dos, et alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Me retournant de manière brusque, je vis le visage d'un de mes supérieurs me sourire avec fermeté. Je fronçai les sourcils. Sa main sur mon épaule ne me disais rien de bon. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait. Je ne comprenais pas. D'habitude, on ne me voulait rien. Rien qui vaille la peine de me perturber dans mes entraînements acharnés.

Sentant mon regard insistant, l'homme en face de moi laissa retomber sa main contre sa cuisse.

- Cloud, j'ai une mission pour toi, commença-t-il calmement. Tu vas partir à Modeoheim, sur le continent nord. Tu iras avec le chef de l'unité Turk, Tseng, et un Soldat de première classe. Tu vas les escorter, au prix de ta vie si il le faut.

Je le fixai, perplexe.

- Pourquoi moi ?ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Parce que tu es fort, lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant.

Fort. Forte. Quelle différence. Lui avait bien su un jour que j'étais une femme. Mais il semblait oublier comme les autres ces mots sur mon dossier. Car il ne voyait que mon corps. Mon corps d'homme. Mes yeux de femme. Il ne me voyait pas vraiment. Alors j'allais partir en tant qu'homme. J'allais partir. Avec un de ces légendaires Soldat à qui j'aurais voulu ressembler. J'allais partir parce que j'étais forte. Parce que j'étais un homme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunagarden: Merci :3. Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête avec l'auto destruction des personnages x). En tout cas, je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Désolée pour ce chapitre qui va être beaucoup moins intéressant. Il fait un peu office de transfert. Enfin, j'attends ton avis ;).**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Je regardais l'extérieur. Je ne prêtai pas attention à l'habituel chaos régnant au sein de notre caserne. Le regard rivé vers la fenêtre je ne m'occupais que du vent soufflant dans les branches des arbres environnants. Dans moins d'une heure, ils allaient disparaître de ma vu. Dans moins d'une heure, l'homme que j'étais allait partir pour sa première mission. Parce que j'étais fort. Parce que j'étais forte. En compagnie d'un de ceux que l'on nommait les Turks. Je me demandais si il s'agissait du rouquin que j'avais croisé la nuit dernière. Mais au fond, cela m'importait peu. Je n'y allais pas pour le plaisir de rencontrer de nouveaux visages. J'y allais juste parce qu'on me le demandait. Parce que j'y étais obligée. J'allais me retrouver face à l'un des célèbres membres du Soldat, unité que j'avais voulu intégrer. Pour tenir ma promesse. Unité que j'aurais pu intégrer, si j'avais été un homme. Et non une fragile et pauvre femme. Une amertume certaine naquit entre mes lèvres, me faisant grimacer. Je n'étais pas ce que je voulais, et j'en avais conscience. J'avais beau être plus forte, je ne l'étais pas comme je l'avais souhaité. Comme je l'avais promis à Tifa. Ma Tifa. La Tifa que j'aimais.

Une feuille brunâtre se plaqua contre la vitre, me faisant hausser les sourcils. Le bruissement du végétal contre le verre ne me fit même pas sursauter. Mon fusil posé sur mes genoux, j'étais la seule calée contre le mur, ma chaise tournée vers la fenêtre. Je me sentais libre ainsi exposée à l'extérieur. Comme lorsque je me détruisais de mon plein gré. A peine une matinée où je n'avais pas pu me réduire à néant sur la piste d'entraînement que je me sentais déjà vide. Ma douleur me manquait cruellement. Dans mes muscles d'homme. Dans mes muscles de femme. Je ne sentais pas ma poitrine exploser sous le coup de mon souffle rauque. Je ne sentais pas mes poumons se déchirer. Mon horizon tourner avec une facilité déconcertante. Non, je me sentais juste tomber. Comme chaque fois que je ne m'occupais pas l'esprit, je me sentais couler. Attirer par un fond imaginaire. Un fond qui finirait par me dévorer. Mon uniforme d'homme sur les épaules, je regardais mon reflet à travers cette vitre. Je ne changeais pas. Je me voyais toujours de la même manière. J'aurais pu briser ce verre d'un seul coup de poing si j'en avais eu le souhait. La volonté. Mes cheveux blonds me narguaient. Ils n'étaient pas ces boucles souples ou ces mèches soyeuses aux couleurs harmonieuses que les femmes arboraient avec tant de fierté. Non, ils étaient de ce cheveux qui ne se coiffent pas. Des cheveux d'homme. Un visage d'homme. Affiné, celui d'un jeune homme. Je ne gloussais pas comme les autres filles encore gamines. Je ne regardais pas les hommes dans la rue en cherchant à m'attirer leurs bonnes grâces. Non, je m'entraînais à tuer. Je devenais un homme. Plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Excusez moi.

La voix particulière me fit relever la tête vers son possesseur. Une voix ni trop grave ni pas assez, une voix au fort accent de Wutaï. En face de moi se tenait un bel homme emmitouflé dans un costume impeccable, les cheveux tirés en arrière. Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, je le questionnai du regard. J'ignorais qui il était. Peut être l'avais-je croisé une fois, au hasard d'un couloir. Mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui. Et je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, à rester planter devant moi. Ce qu'il voulait à l'homme que j'étais.

- Vous êtes bien Cloud Strife ?me demanda-t-il finalement.

Je hochai froidement la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je voulais qu'il parte. Je voulais partir. Me perdre dans le continent nord comme on me le demandait. Mais je en voulais pas parler. Rester murée derrière mon visage impassible. Cependant, un détail me fit hausser les sourcils. Derrière mon interlocuteur, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux me fit un signe de la main, suivit d'un large sourire que j'identifiais comme charmeur. Un peu trop à mon goût. Au goût d'une femme.

- Hey, salut ma jolie !me lança-t-il en s'approchant, se plaçant ainsi à la hauteur du brun.

Le Wutaïen le foudroya du regard, alors que je le toisai de manière glaciale. Je n'aimais pas que l'on m'appelle ainsi. Je n'aimais vraiment pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de mentir de la sorte, si bien que je dus me faire violence pour ne pas le frapper.

- Tu n'as plus assez des femmes Reno ? Il faut que tu embêtes aussi les hommes, grogna le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le rouquin me lança un regard gêné. Malgré moi, cette simple phrase me blessa. J'étais un homme. J'étais un homme pour tout le monde. A cause de mon fusil, de mon uniforme. De mes muscles trop visibles, de mon visage trop fin, de mes cheveux trop en bataille. De ma taille, de ma carrure, de mon regard. J'étais un homme. Encore et toujours un homme. Toujours.

- Tseng, c'est une femme, lui expliqua alors Reno, voyant que je ne le faisais pas.

Le dénommé Tseng sembla un instant perdre de son assurance, passant son regard de moi au rouquin. Lentement, je détournais mon attention des deux hommes, le perdant de nouveau à l'extérieur. Qu'ils se disputent sur ce que j'étais, ce n'était pas mon problème. Au diable mon dossier, j'étais un homme. Qu'ils soit marqué femme ou non, j'étais un homme. Parce que je me battais, j'étais un homme. Dehors, le vent semblait tomber, roulant sur la terre, glissant le long de l'herbe de manière beaucoup moins folle. Il semblait bien plus calme. Le départ en mission en serait d'autant plus serein. Je n'avais jamais aimé être dehors par temps de grand vent. Son mugissement furibond ne me rassurait guère. Même si je ne le montrais jamais. Comme tout le reste, je le gardais pour moi. Pour moi seule.

- Bien, Mlle Strife, je m'excuse.

Pour la seconde fois, je tournai mon regard agacé vers le brun. Il aurait pu partir sans jamais s'excuser que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Je ne voulais plus les voir. Ni l'air pincé de l'un, ni le sourire charmeur de l'autre. Seule avec moi même était la seule chose qui me convenait.

- Je suis Tseng, chef de l'unité Turk, reprit le Wutaïen sans se soucier de mon visage impassible. Je fais parti de la mission à laquelle on vous a assigné, ainsi que le Soldat de première classe Zack Fair. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, nous allons partir.

Non, cela ne me plaisait pas. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec lui. Je nourrissais déjà envers lui une animosité certaine. Je n'aimais pas les hommes. Ils me prenaient trop pour un des leurs. Mais je me levai néanmoins, abandonnant ma chaise et ma fenêtre. Je ne faisais jamais ce que je voulais, d'une certaine manière. Alors je suivais cet ordre comme tous les précédents. Sans savoir si ils me seraient bénéfiques ou non. Je saisis mon fusil, le passai autour de mes épaules, et emboîtai le pas au Turk. Alors que nous allions passer la porte, les regards curieux glissant sur nos silhouettes, je sentis un groupe d'homme me regarder avec plus d'attention que les autres. Intriguée, je leur lançai un regard froid, sourcils froncés. Ces derniers étaient ceux de ma chambre. Mes colocataires. Le plus brun des trois se leva lentement, et hocha la tête à mon passage, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Prends soin de toi, petite blonde, me lança-t-il, soutenu par le sourire des autres.

Visiblement, mon visage dû laissé paraître ma surprise, car je les entendis lâcher un rire satisfait. Leur remarque n'était pas méchante, loin de là. Elle m'avait juste atteinte, comme jamais une parole ne m'avait touchée depuis que j'étais ici, perdue dans cette caserne. Ils savaient, eux. Ils avaient vu que je n'étais pas un homme. Malgré tout ces surnoms purement masculins qu'ils avaient pu me donner, ils semblaient savoir. J'ignorais comment ils avaient fini par comprendre alors que je ne leur parlais pas. Comprendre que j'étais juste une femme dans un corps d'homme.

ooo

Un véhicule nous attendait à l'extérieur, surmonté d'une large hélice. La cabine passager, suffisamment large pour tous nous accueillir, était ouverte, laissant à vu son intérieur peu accueillant. L'hélicoptère était vide, alors que moi et le Turk faisions notre entrée sur la piste de décollage. A mes côtés, le brun réajusta le col de sa chemise bousculé par un quelconque courant d'air. Je me surpris à sourire en pensant qu'à ces manières amusantes, il avait tout l'air de mon inverse. Une homme renfermé dans une attitude de femme. Des habitudes toutes plus féminines, telle que celle de réajuster ses vêtements ou ses cheveux longs au moindre coup de de vent.

Moi, ce vent me fit du bien. Il me rappelait celui me fouettant le visage lorsque je courrais à m'en détruire les jambes. Il me rappelait celui qui me réveillait quand enfin je m'écroulais d'épuisement. Il me rappelait celui que j'avais l'habitude de guetter étant enfant, à Nibelheim. Au côté de Tifa.

Je fis un pas en avant. Je me surpris à me demander ce que donnerait cette mission. Si j'allais simplement mourir sans avoir vécu, ou vivre en ayant tué. Je me demandais si cette force que j'avais acquise me quitterait sur le moment. Je me demandais si tout ce que j'avais fait était réellement utile à l'homme que j'étais. A la femme que j'étais. Le visage balayé de mes épis blonds, je me laissais frapper par les bourrasques. Je n'avais aucune envie d'embarquer maintenant. L'extérieur que j'avais observé en attendant que l'on me m'appelle me faisait trop de bien pour que je me laisse enfermer. Je regrettais presque de ne pas pouvoir lâcher mon fusil et aller courir seule, au milieu des territoires sauvages et extérieurs à nos camps d'entraînement. Ces territoires désertiques et poussiéreux, ces forêts sèches et cette herbe glissante. Je rêvais trop de liberté pour un homme. Et même pour une femme. J'étais moi, quand je pensais ainsi. Vraiment moi. Et cette seule pensée m'arracha un de mes rares sourires, seule, tournée vers l'horizon grisâtre. Le continent nord allait m'apporter un univers nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre. Mais que la vie allait être terne à mon retour. Plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tellement plus.

- Miss Strife, m'appela Tseng au bout d'un moment.

Je tournai vers lui mon visage implacable, parcourut de mes cheveux couleur blé.

- Nous allons pouvoir embraquer, reprit-il.

A contre cœur, je baissai les yeux, et me tournai vers le véhicule. Mes bottes claquèrent sur le bitume lorsque je m'y dirigeais, d'une démarche fort peu féminine. D'une démarche de Soldat. D'homme. Mes pas lourds achevèrent ma course vers l'engin, et je m'arrêtai une nouvelle fois avant de monter. Une silhouette qui m'était inconnue avait rejoint Tseng, à quelques pas de moi. Un homme. Tournant légèrement la tête pour mieux le voir, je compris rapidement de qui il s'agissait. De longs cheveux noirs autant rebelles que les miens. Des yeux qui me parurent bleus de la où je me trouvais. Une large épée dans le dos. Un uniforme pour lequel j'aurais pu tuer. L'uniforme que je voulais porter. Que je ne pouvais pas porter. Simplement parce que j'étais une femme. Qui avait l'air d'un homme. Et cet homme que je regardais de côté fit naître en moi un sentiment curieux. Plus fort encore que l'amertume que j'aurais pu éprouver en le voyant. Sentiment qui se fit plus prenant lorsqu'il leva la tête vers moi, me gratifiant d'un sourire franc qui me fit baisser les yeux. Et lui, avait il la moindre idée de ce que j'étais ? Non. Parce que à ses yeux j'allais être un homme. Un homme qui avait été trop faible pour devenir comme lui. Alors que j'étais une femme. Une femme qui se tuait un peu plus chaque jours juste pour oublier. Pour oublier que j'étais trop femme pour être comme lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lunagarden: Bon, bon d'accord j'arrête, garde tes tomates ! Enfin merci de lire et de me laisser des reviews :).**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le voyage fut long et pénible. Jamais selon ce dont je me souvenais je n'avais voyagé aussi longtemps. Traversant de multiples nuages plus ou moins noir, il me fut impossible de perdre mon regard dans les paysages plus bas. Il n'y avait qu'une marée blanche autour de nous, qui variait selon l'humeur du pilote. En face de moi, le Turk, Tseng. Il me regardait, ou regardait ses pieds. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la manière dont il me dévisageait. Peut être tentait-il de le faire furtivement, mais toujours je le voyais. Je voyais ses yeux on ne peut plus intrigués par mon corps d'homme. Et mon statut de femme dans l'armée de la Shinra. J'aurais voulu le frapper. Mais curieusement, je m'y refusais. Je n'en avais pas le cœur. Certes, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser jauger ou malmener sans rien faire, mais là, il y avait quelque chose qui m'empêchait d'agir. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. Peut être son regard qui n'était pas vraiment agressif. Juste étonné. Étonné que l'on m'ait choisi moi. Parce que j'étais forte, m'avait on dit. Mais apparemment, à ses yeux, ma force n'expliquait pas qu'une femme puisse être engagée. Même une femme comme moi. Qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Il ne semblait pas différent des autres. Une femme reste une femme, qu'elle surpasse les hommes ou non. Qu'elle se tue comme moi pour devenir forte ou se maquille. Qu'elle danse ou qu'elle se batte, une femme est une femme. Alors elle n'a rien à faire dans l'armée et reste toujours inférieur à l'homme. Cette vision trop simpliste des choses me faisait presque pitié. C'était peut être pour cela que je ne me levais pas pour lui asséner un coup bien placé. Parce qu'il me faisait pitié à me jauger ainsi comme un animal étrange.

A côté de lui se tenait le Soldat. Ce Soldat de première classe. Je n'arrivais pas à passer une seul seconde sans le regarder, lui. Il souriait. Toujours, me semblait-il. Les bras croisés contre son torse musclé, sa large épée posée à côté de lui, il regardait simplement la mer de nuage, osant de temps à autre un regard dans ma direction. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné, lui. Ni de ma présence, ni de celle du Turk. Il ne savait peut être tout simplement pas ce que j'étais. Personne n'avait dû lui dire. Comme toujours, j'étais rangée dans le même tas que les autres. Que les hommes. Pour être ensuite traitée comme une bête bizarre lorsqu'on apprenait. Que j'étais une femme dans ce milieu d'homme. Et cet homme si proche de moi était un de ceux auquel j'aurais tant voulu ressembler. Ses grands yeux bleus teintés de Mako semblaient presque irréels. J'étais attirée par ce regard curieux et peu naturel. Ses longs cheveux noirs en bataille ressemblaient presque au miens pour leur côté rebelles. Mais en aucun cas pour leur incroyable couleur noire. Il semblait amusant. Oui, cet homme me paraissait amusant. Je ne nourrissais pas d'animosité pour lui rien qu'en le voyant, comme les autres. Peut être juste parce que lui me regardait comme il aurait pu regarder n'importe qui. Cela me faisait du bien de ne pas être jauger comme quelqu'un d'anormal. Même si j'appréhendais le moment où il le ferait.

Il ne cessait de croiser et décroiser ses jambes, impatient. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier particulièrement le voyage, un peu comme moi. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêtait pas de sourire. Comme si sa bonne humeur était inébranlable. Il m'intriguait. Réellement. Autant pour ses cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Tifa, la seule personne que j'ai vraiment aimé, que par ce sourire et cette franchise dans le regard. Et cette alchimie qui me poussait malgré moi et mon caractère à l'apprécier me mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

Nous finîmes par nous poser au bout d'un temps qui me parut être une éternité. Dans un lieu qui me fit presque regretter la chaleur de l'hélicoptère. Malgré le fait que je ne l'ais pas du tout aimé. A peine eus-je mis un pied dehors, que le froid mordant du continent nord me fit frissonner. J'eus l'impression désagréable que ma colonne vertébrale givrait, me faisant trembler de toutes parts. Pourtant, je ne bronchais pas. Je ne me mis pas à frotter énergiquement mes bras comme une femme l'aurait fait. Non, emmitoufler dans mon uniforme, les mains sur mon fusil, je regardais mes pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige au fur et à mesure de mes pas. Les bourrasques étaient violentes. Le vent hurlait dans mon crâne, me faisant serrer les dents. Mais étant en mission, je ne montrais rien. Regardant les deux autres hommes descendre de notre véhicule, je restais fidèle à moi même. Frigide et impassible. Autant que cette neige crissant sous mes bottes. Parce que je m'étais habituée à souffrir. On pouvait me traiter d'idiot ou d'idiote de me détruire ainsi, cela m'avait endurci. Comme rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. J'étais devenue forte. Largement assez forte pour résister à un tel froid. Même si tout mon corps semblait en souffrir.

Le chef des Turks me rejoint bientôt, restant néanmoins à quelques pas de moi, prudent. Il semblait avoir compris que je ne l'affectionnais pas vraiment. Ses longs cheveux noirs à peine bousculés par le vent violent, il continuait de me regarder de côté. Chose à laquelle je répondis enfin par un regard lourd de méchanceté. Non, je n'étais pas méchante. Ni cruelle. Mais je connaissais mes limites. Le Soldat, quand à lui, sauta bruyamment dans la neige, s'étirant de tout son long. Cela me fit hausser les sourcils. Il n'était pourtant pas vêtu pour les grands froids, mais il ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Alors que je le regardais, sourcils arqués, il m'adressa un sourire suivit d'un léger clin d'oeil. Cette réaction inattendue provoqua en moi un étrange sentiment de chaleur qui me fit immédiatement détourner le regard. Je sentais mes joues plus chaudes que de coutume. Peut être que je rougissais. Et je me maudissais pour cette faiblesse dont je faisais preuve à cause d'un misérable sourire. D'un misérable mais néanmoins très beau sourire.

- On ne commencera les recherches que demain matin, nous lança le Turk en revenant vers l'hélicoptère. On va monter notre camp avant, il se fait tard.

Une des premières choses que j'avais appris était que « chercher » de nuit était dangereux. Alors je comprenais parfaitement la décision qu'il avait pris de nous laisser au repos. Et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Même si je n'avais fait aucuns efforts particuliers durant le voyage, je me sentais épuisée. Mes jambes me faisaient mal d'avoir été si longtemps immobilisées.

ooo

Assise sur un muret en ruine, je regardais le soleil rougeoyant se coucher. Nous avions monté ce que Tseng appelait un camp, i peine une heure. Cela se résumait en fait à une simple tente prolongeant l'hélicoptère. Le froid mordant se faisait plus tenace avec la nuit, et pourtant, je n'étais pas pressée de rejoindre les deux hommes. Peut être que leur proximité pour dormir me gênait. Pourtant, je partageais ma chambre avec des hommes. Mais à mes yeux, cela n'était pas pareil. Je n'en étais pas aussi proche. Et là, mon instinct réservée de femme revenait au galop. Surtout que je n'appréciait pas l'un, et que l'autre m'effrayait presque par l'effet que produisait sur moi un seul de ses regards. Je n'avais pas encore vraiment identifié la nature de ce sentiment, et je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'étais ici en mission, et je ne voulais être perturbée pour rien au monde. Je voulais que l'on me laisse en paix. Mais malgré mon éloignement volontaire de notre petite base, l'un des deux hommes ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi.

Des bruits de pas me sortirent de ma rêverie purement féminine, me faisant de nouveau sombrer dans mon attitude morne et purement masculine de fantassin froid et professionnel. Cette balance homme/femme que mon corps et mon esprit m'imposaient naturellement ne semblaient jamais me quitter. Et ce depuis que j'avais su m'en rendre compte. Depuis qu'on m'avait forcé à m'en rendre compte, à Nibelheim.

- Ben alors, t'aime trop le froid pour prendre le risque de te mettre au chaud ?

Une voix chaleureuse. Ni trop grave, ni pas assez. Une belle voix. Une voix qui provoqua un frisson le long de mon dos.

Je me retournai, et croisai le regard bleu Mako du Soldat. Tout sourire, il me regardait gentiment. Les poings sur les hanches, il avait l'air particulièrement énergique. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son attitude décontractée, et cela me mit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Nous étions en mission. Il n'avait pas à être ainsi.

- Généralement, les gens ne me parlent pas, claquai-je froidement. Et quand ils le font, ils se rendent très vite compte que c'est inutile. Alors tu devrais en faire autant.

J'avais parler d'une manière encore plus sèche qu'habituellement. Mais je me sentais bizarre. Vraiment étrange. Une sorte de haine animait mes paroles. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je lui en voulais. Pas de venir me parler, mais peut être juste de m'avoir faite rougir. Ou de sa bonne humeur insolente. De ce statut de Soldat que je ne pourrais atteindre. De cet effet démesuré qu'il me faisait. Alors qu'il m'était totalement inconnu.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?s'étonna-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Tu sais, je suis pas méchant hein ! Alors t'as pas besoin d'être froid comme ça, je vais pas te manger.

Froid. Et non froide. Il ne savait pas, lui non plus. Cela me serra le cœur. Il m'avait fait rougir en tant que femme. Mais si il l'avait su, il aurait peut être rit d'avoir fait rougir un homme. Parce qu'un homme comme moi se devait d'être fort. Et une femme comme moi se devait de se faire oublier.

Sans même demander, le Soldat se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Je le jaugeai un instant, surprise, avant de lâcher un soupir volontairement agacé.

- Bon, alors, tu m'explique ?reprit le jeune homme en me souriant de plus belle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, sifflai-je en forçant mon regard à rester planté au sol.-

Le Soldat haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne devait pas comprendre.

- Tu sais, je pense être apte à comprendre, me dit-il. On m'a dit que tu venais de Nibelheim, alors entre gars de la compagne, on devrait quand même s'entendre !

Alors comme ça il savait d'où je venais. Son ton complètement détaché et même amusé malgré ma froideur me fit lâcher un rire. Malgré moi, bien entendu. Je me sentais un peu ridicule, et ce pour la première fois de ma vie. Agresser comme cela quelqu'un sans raison apparente, cela me ressemblait. J'étais comme cela.

Je sentis une bourrade amicale me claquer l'épaule, et j'émis un grognement étonné face au coup. A côté de moi, le jeune homme brun souriait de toutes ses dents. Nous étions tous les deux des gars de la campagne, pour lui. J'étais un homme. J'étais un homme aux yeux de cet homme qui faisait de l'effet à la femme que j'étais. Un effet particulièrement gênant.

- Je suis Zack, Zack Fair, reprit le jeune homme en me tendant une main. Et toi ?

Je baissai les yeux, ne répondant pas à sa poigne de main. Il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, attendant juste une réponse.

- Cloud Strife, chuchotai-je sans relever les yeux. Et...je...

Ma voix semblait tassée au fond de ma gorge. J'avais peur de le dire. Et cela me faisait d'autant plus mal d'avoir peur d'avouer ce que j'étais vraiment.

- Je suis une femme, soufflai-je enfin.

J'avais voulu lui dire. Lui qui me considérait comme un homme. Cela le plaçait au même niveau que Tseng. Il savait, maintenant. Il n'allait plus m'appeler mon gars. Il sembla surpris par ce que je venais de lui dire, mais pas vraiment gêné comme Tseng avait pu l'être. Juste surpris que je sois une femme. Et que j'en ais si peu l'air.

- Et bien, lâcha-t-il enfin en me fixant étrangement. Tu ressembles pas exactement aux modèles que je m'étais fait d'une femme.

Cette réponse me fit encore plus baisser le regard. Je n'étais pas une femme, jolie, fragile, semblant flotter dans une robe de soie. J'étais peut être belle, mais j'étais forte. Rude et froide, comme un homme. Terne, les cheveux courts, un uniforme militaire. Comme un homme. Incapable d'aimer et de se faire aimer.

Zack me fixa durant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Je me surpris à me demander pourquoi il me regardait ainsi. Si différemment des autres. Avec plus de curiosité. Sans cet air supérieur et accusateur. Sans sembler me dire que je n'avais rien à faire dans les pattes de l'armée. Alors que l'orange du crépuscule se teintait de bleu noir, nous ne parlions plus. Comme si mon aveu nous avait glacé tous les deux. Ou plutôt, l'avait glacé lui. Parce que froide, moi, je l'étais déjà. Peut être trop. Il me regardait, ou il regardait le ciel, nous détaillant la voûte céleste comme moi sous toutes les coutures. Ce regard me gênait. Il me gênait parce qu'il était celui d'un homme. D'un bel homme. Et que je n'étais pas habituée à être regardée comme cela par un homme.

- Peu importe, finit-il par lâcher en souriant timidement. Je suis sûr qu'on va très bien s'entendre, Cloud.

Peu importe, en effet. Peu importait pour lui, mais pour moi, je ne savais pas. Une chose était sûre, la femme que j'étais savait que cet homme n'allait pas m'apporter la paix que je souhaitais. Et pour cela, je n'avais pas encore décidé si je devais le haïr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lunagarden: Ah merci, ravie que ça te plaise :). Voilà la suite de cette mission pas si petite que ça !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Je n'étais pas parvenue à trouver un sommeil tranquille, cette nuit là. Bercée par les souffles réguliers de mes compagnons, je ne cessais d'entendre les hurlements du vent me glacer les os. Des épines de givre semblaient couvrir l'intégralité de mon corps d'homme, blanchissant les jointures de mes articulations. Il faisait un froid polaire, et je sentais mes lèvres bleuir sans même les voir. Elles claquaient entre elles à l'unisson de mes mâchoires. Les doigts crispées contre les manches de mon uniforme, je tentais de me réchauffer autant que je le pouvais. Mais j'étais dépourvue de toute chaleur. La neige semblait avoir redoublé d'intensité dehors, rendant le blizzard encore plus meurtrier, malgré notre abri. Mes muscles étaient tendus par cet univers glacé, et je croyais mes cheveux entièrement gelés. Les derniers échos du vent, filtrés par notre installation, me mordait le visage avec allégresse. Je ne sentais plus rien. Ni mes os, ni mon cœur, ni mon corps. Qu'il soit homme ou femme, il était inapte au moindre mouvement.

Je dus attendre jusqu'à l'aube pour somnoler un peu, que le soleil réchauffe ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu les terres enneigées du continent nord. Mon sommeil fut néanmoins très léger. Trop léger, et je fus réveillée peu après avoir sombré. Recroquevillée sur moi même tel un animal, je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir mes yeux. La lumière extérieur m'aveuglait, et je compris rapidement que notre abri avait été ouvert. Mes entraînements meurtriers m'avaient préparé à bien des choses. A recevoir des coups, à souffrir, à courir sur plusieurs kilomètres ou même à ne plus avoir de souffle. Mais jamais ils ne m'avaient préparé au froid. J'aurais dû penser à me tuer dans un endroit plus frai, pour que mes muscles ne perdent rien de leur efficacité en territoire polaire. Afin que je puisse me défendre comme ailleurs, sans avoir cette atroce impression de faiblesse. Impression que je ne supportais pas. Je ne voulais pas être faible. Cela allait au delà d'une question d'honneur ou d'ego. C'était ma promesse. Et être faible n'en faisait pas parti. Je me devais d'être forte, impassible, droite. Et en aucun cas faible et instable. Comme l'était mon âme de femme dans mon corps d'homme. J'étais plus qu'instable, ce qui me laissait une amertume certaine au fond de la gorge. J'avais conscience de ce que j'étais, et de ce que je ne voulais plus être. La question était de savoir si j'allais avoir la force d'y parvenir.

- Ah, t'es debout ! On va pouvoir y aller.

Un visage souriant et des cheveux noirs. Un regard bleu et joyeux posé sur moi. Zack. Sa voix provoqua en moi une sensation étrange. Un malaise assez perturbant. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne voulais voir personne. Même si je ne parvenais pas à regretter d'être en face de lui. Peut être que son éternel sourire plus idiot et franc qu'encourageant me faisait bien. Même si je ne voulais dépendre de personne. Absolument personne. Pas même moi.

- Bien dormi ?reprit le brun en pliant un morceau de notre abri dans l'hélicoptère.

Je haussai un sourcil. Mon regard était pourtant clair, il me semblait. Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille. Est ce si difficile de passer son chemin sans me prêter la moindre attention ? Laissez moi vivre ma vie d'homme.

- Avec un temps pareil, sûrement pas, sifflai-je, glaciale.

Un peu plus loin, Tseng fixait l'horizon. Je préférais me tourner vers lui que d'affronter de nouveau le regard bleu du Soldat. C'était un regard dangereux, à mes yeux. Dangereux pour ce qu'il me faisait. Je n'aimais pas les frissons qu'il lançait sur mon échine, ou les coups qu'il donnait à ma poitrine. Je n'aimais pas cette chaleur qui m'assaillait les joues à chacun de ses sourires. Tifa aurait sûrement su placer un mot sur ce que je chassais en m'éloignant de lui. Mais moi, je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ce genre de jeu. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'écouter. Ni la force.

Levant légèrement les yeux, je les fermai aussitôt sous la force du vent. Dos à lui, Tseng nous adressa un geste pour que nous le rejoignions. Notre mission allait véritablement commencer en cette journée. Et peut être s'achever, si nous étions réellement fait pour cela comme on nous l'avait. Moi, je voulais y croire. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais un échec. Pas après ce que je faisais pour y parvenir. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une victoire pour enfouir un échec plus profond.

ooo

Plus que glacée, Modeoheim s'étendait sous nos yeux plissés. La ville abandonnée semblait plus que morte. Les vieilles bâtisses grinçaient sous le vent, et au loin, le hangar prenait la forme d'une ombre menaçante. Ombre qu'il allait nous falloir affronter. C'était notre mission. Même si je ne la connaissais pas en détail, cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'y consacrer pleinement. Je me fichais bien de ce que nous allions trouver là bas. J'allais juste faire ce que l'on me demandait. Si je devais tuer, alors je tuerais. Et si je devais attendre, alors j'attendrais. J'avais des ordres.

Si j'avais pu décrire la ville en un mot, le seul qui serait approprié serait lugubre. Cet endroit l'était plus que tout autre à ma connaissance. Je sentais plusieurs frissons hérisser ma chair alors que nous commencions à avancer à travers ces décombres. Malgré moi, je ressentais une certaine angoisse à me trouver ici. Ce lieu ne me faisait pas juste peur par son apparence, il m'effrayait par cette atmosphère qu'il dégageait. Une impression désagréable d'être suivi et épié, malgré notre solitude apparente. Le vieux hangar de la Shinra se dressait un peu plus loin, étalant des ombres menaçantes sur les ruelles le bordant. Parfois, un coup de vent bousculait de la ferraille, me faisant sursauter par son bruit métallique. A ma gauche, Tseng marchait d'un calme lourd, muré dans un mutisme qui ne me semblait même plus étrange. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard. Pourtant, ses doigts crispés contre la poignée de son flingue me firent perdre encore un peu plus de sang froid. Comme si la femme que j'étais, peureuse, reprenait le dessus sur l'homme que je m'étais acharnée à construire. Fuyez votre nature et croyez la autre, elle reviendra toujours. Je commençais à croire que tout ce que j'avais fait avait été inutile. J'avais peur. Tout dans mon corps en témoignait. Mes dents semblaient sur le point de se briser tellement ma mâchoire était serrée. Et à ma droite, il y avait le Soldat. Lui n'était pas dans le même état que nous. Un instant, je le crus presque idiot de ne pas craindre ce lieu. Jusqu'à me rendre compte que la stupidité me revenait. Je n'avais pas avoir peur. Un homme ne devait pas avoir peur d'une ville abandonnée. Cela était valable pour moi aussi. Parce que j'étais un homme.

Le jeune homme arborait un sourire déterminé, son épée dans le dos, alors que nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus de notre cible. Il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis le matin, et je m'en réjouissais. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me parle. Car je n'aimais pas répondre. Il n'y avait rien en moi qui mérite une quelconque réponse.

Alors que les battements instables de mon cœur commençaient à reprendre un certain rythme, nous nous arrêtâmes. Levant les yeux, je me rendis compte de la noirceur du bâtiment imposant sa stature à nos misérables tailles humaines. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte de la puissance qu'une simple structure métallique pouvait avoir sur les nerfs. Moi, je me sentais écrasée. Une sensation qui me traversa tout le corps, me faisant effectuer un mouvement de recul involontaire. Mon corps d'homme et mon esprit de femme étaient tout au même niveau, pour une fois. Insignifiants comparé à ce qui se dressait face à mes pauvres jambes tremblantes.

- Bien, nous chuchota Tseng en se rapprochant. Ceci est l'ancien réacteur de la Shinra. On va s'y infiltrer, et neutraliser les individus à l'intérieur.

- Je passe en premier, enchaîna Zack en nous jaugeant tour à tour. Attendez une minute et rejoignez moi.

Je hochai calmement la tête. Savoir ce que je devais faire me rendit un peu moins nerveuse. Cela me fit reprendre contenance. Et réaliser à quel point j'avais été idiote d'avoir peur. La peur était un sentiment trop puéril pour que je m'y abaisse en un moment pareil. Je devais être forte et impénétrable. Je devais être ce Soldat que j'avais tant voulu devenir. Je me fichais de savoir pourquoi je devais faire ce que l'on me demandait. J'allais le faire, et ma réflexion s'arrêtait là. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Avec la discrétion d'un loup, Zack s'écarta de nous, et se plaça, collé au mur, à côté de la principale entrée. Il avait l'air d'un véritable prédateur, soudainement, tellement différent de l'image que j'avais eu de lui les quelques heures précédents notre arrivée au réacteur. Les cheveux ainsi balayer par le vent furieux, il me parut encore plus fascinant. Son sourire troqué contre un visage imprenable, il était beau. Vraiment beau. Et la lumière du soleil brillant contre ses yeux bleus ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme incroyable. Je pourrais le haïr d'avantage encore après cette mission. Après m'avoir montrer ce second côté de lui, qui ferait pâlir de sublime tous les hommes d'une beauté certaine. Mais même si j'avais pris la décision de le détester, je m'en sentais complètement incapable. Ce fut un mouvement agile et rapide de sa part qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Ma réalité de femme entrain d'admirer un homme. Et ce même homme disparut sans un bruit dans l'ombre du bâtiment. Je réprimai un frisson en le voyant s'effacer, sous l'oeil sévère de Tseng. Une tension certaine s'était établie entre nous. Une tension nerveuse dû à cette mission qui n'avait pas l'air des moins importantes.

ooo

Adossée contre un mur, le visage glacé d'une sueur froide désagréable, je lançai un regard entendu à Tseng. Le Turk, son arme à la main, fronçait les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur l'obscurité du réacteur. A peine trente secondes que Zack était parti, et déjà, des éclats de voix et bruit de lames nous avait interpellé. Alors nous allions les rejoindre. Le Soldat n'était pas seul. Nous devions le rejoindre. Notre mission était ainsi bâtie. Lorsqu'enfin, nous franchîmes le mur d'ombre, je crus que mon souffle me quittait. Mes jambes menacèrent de se dérober sous mon corps d'homme. Homme ou femme, ce qui se trouvait en face de moi me coupait tout élan de courage. Cela ruinait mon mur impassible et glacial, mon mutisme à toute épreuve, et mon mental fondu dans de l'acier. Zack se tenait un peu plus loin, les mains crispées sur le manche de son épée. Il n'arborait aucun signe de faiblesse, malgré le léger tremblement de ses épaules. Et devant lui se tenait deux hommes. Mais l'un d'eux attira beaucoup plus mon regard. Pourvu d'une chevelure de feu et d'yeux verts félins, il fixait le Soldat, son regard perçant appuyé d'un sourire en coin. Un long manteau rouge rehaussait son apparence souple et finement musclée, prolongée d'une lame à la garde semblable à une aile de métal. Et dans son dos figurait un membre de plumes noires. Une aile immense, duveteuse à son commencement, de plus en plus étirée et raide vers la pointe. Articulée en un point, elle remuait légèrement, portée par les humeurs de son possesseur. J'ignorais tout de ce qu'étais cette personne. Ou de ce qu'elle avait été et de ce qu'il c'était passé. Je ne savais rien. J'étais ignorante face à cette beauté des plus effrayante. Je voyais mes compagnons plus que nerveux. Mon instinct d'homme ne tarda pas à me faire comprendre que cet homme ailé était dangereux. Notre mission était de les neutraliser. Tous les deux. Et même si je ne savais rien de ces deux individus, je devais obéir aux ordres. Même si mon cœur martelait violemment mes côtes à chaque bruissement de plumes ou à chaque nouveau sourire mesquin. Même si la femme que j'étais ne se sentait pas de taille, l'homme devait faire face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Atouts: Merci pour ta review, déjà :). Cela me fait plaisir. Pour la ressemblance, c'est vrai. Mais ayant fait les deux jeux, j'ai trouvé ces deux personnages très proches et battis sur le même moule (malgré les différences, bien entendu). Enfin, j'attends ton avis sur la suite !**

**Lunagarden: Ahah, oui, en effet, c'est un glaçon ! Bon, merki, et puis, à la prochaine :).**

**Na: C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, alors voilà, puissiez vous me laisser vos avis ;).**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

- Cloud ! Poursuivez le scientifique !

Cloud. Oui, c'est vrai, c'était mon prénom. Il s'agissait de moi. De ce pauvre corps tremblant de sueur, pâle comme la mort, moite dans son uniforme poussiéreux. Je l'avais oublié. J'avais tout oublié lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à parler. Lorsque ces deux hommes c'étaient mis à parler. Le roux, créature plus meurtrière par son sourire charmeur que par son arme. Ailée, atrocement séduisant, perçant la chair de son regard félin, les cheveux roux. Je le voyais très distinctement, même si je ne parvenais pas à m'en rendre compte. Je sentais toujours ces mêmes coups violents portés contre mes côtes dès que je me souvenais que cet ancien Soldta était proche de nous. J'avais peur. Et j'en avais honte. Et le scientifique. Cet homme en blouse blanche, tout aussi effrayant à mes yeux. Ce dernier venait de fuir. Comme un lâche. Comme ce que ma peur voulait que je devienne.

Zack avait hurlé. Il nous avait hurlé, à moi et à Tseng, de prendre en chasse cet homme en blouse. Comme une proie. Mais cela m'était égal. Complètement. Je ne pesais même pas la vie de cet homme, comme je m'étais préparée à devoir tuer. La voix de Zack, je l'avais reconnu. Je ne savais pas comment ma transe avait pu la faire vibrer à un tel point dans mon crâne. Mais je l'avais senti tel un poison. S'insinuant, jouant, mordant. Oui, elle me mordait. Elle se greffait à moi jusqu'à en faire hurler mon esprit. Elle restait. Je la sentais toujours couler au fond de mes veines prête à éclater. Mon sang bouillait, j'en avais conscience. Il se cognait contre la paroi de mes tempes. Dans ma poitrine de femme, mon cœur battait. J'avais l'impression de l'entendre tant il m'agressait. J'en ignorais la réelle cause. Quelqu'un de normal aurait mit cela sur le compte de cette mission, de ce résultat d'expérience scientifique. Mais j'étais loin d'être normale. Et accepter que cela puisse être autre chose me brûlait la gorge et cette orgueil d'homme. Mon orgueil d'homme. Je la sentais flamber en même tant que mon corps sous l'impulsion de cette voix et de cette peur. Même si j'avais pris la décision de vaincre.

Un mouvement agile à ma droite me fit sortir de mon état à peine humain. Ma transe stopper se solda par un frisson au creux de l'échine, faisant pâlir plus encore la base de mes joues. Tseng me lança un regard presque sévère et très déterminé. Je devais le suivre. Et j'allais le faire. Crispant les mains sur mon fusil, je retrouvais une position de défense descente. Ces milliers d'émotions cognant mon corps comme une forte fièvre n'avait même par durer plus d'une seconde, et nous étions toujours là, à peine notre ordre reçu. Le scientifique fuyait vers la ville de Modeoheim. Il fuyait. Je sentis mes sourcils se froncer. Cet homme était coupable. Il devait payer au lieu de fuir. Tournant rapidement les yeux vers le rouquin, je me surpris à regarder autre chose que sa réaction. Je regardais la tignasse de jais qui me faisait face. Cet étrange regard bleu mako. Cette épée tenue agilement par des bras musclés.

Puis je fermai les yeux pour me ruer dehors, à la suite du Turk. Il y avait un temps pour tout. Et il n'était pas temps de laisser mes émotions faire leur place. Elles n'étaient jamais venues. Toujours repoussées par mon mental que j'avais fondu dans de l'acier. Un acier malgré tout plus malléable que ce que j'avais pensé. Et la neige m'agressait toujours la peau. Elle me semblait plus froide, plaquée par le vent contre ma peau brûlante de sueur. J'avais l'impression désagréable d'être fiévreuse. C'en devenait maladif. Et sous ce blizzard, mon malaise ne faisait que s'accroître. J'entendais à quelques pas devant moi, mieux que je les voyais, les bottes de Tseng crisser contre la poudreuse. Le sol me semblait verglacé. Pourtant, rien ne me fit perdre l'équilibre. Ni mon souffle court, ni cette météo extrême. Mais même si mon cœur battait, je me sentais bien. Bien physiquement. Comme lorsque je m'entraînais, je savais que je n'étais en rien fatiguée. J'avais su repousser mes limites jusqu'à n'avoir plus que celle de ma survie. Un bien curieux mode de fonctionnement aux yeux des autres. Actuellement, les miens restaient bloqués sur la silhouette floue que je poursuivait. Hollander. Et je ne voulais plus savoir comment je l'avais appris. Il s'était échappé des lèvres de cet ancien lieutenant, Genesis. Un homme que j'avais admiré. Parce que j'avais voulu lui ressembler.

ooo

J'avais mal. Je ne pensais rien d'autre. C'était la douleur le poison, désormais. Elle s'insinuait partout, elle aussi. Elle me rongeait jusqu'à l'intérieur des os. J'avais mal. J'étais incapable de penser autre chose. Jetée à terre comme un vulgaire cadavre, je sentais la neige me rougir les mains et me glacer les joues. Je sentais mes cheveux collés contre mon visage froid. Je le savais froid bien qu'il soit bouillant de souffrance. Mes vêtements empestaient le sang. Mon sang. Peut être à faible dose. Peut être en grande quantité. Peut être le liquide poisseux trempait il la neige alentour. Je ne savais rien du tout. J'avais été incapable de voir. On m'avait jeté à peine quelques secondes après que j'ai commencé à voir. Maintenant, je sentais cette pierre dure sur laquelle j'étais allongée me bouffer. Je ne voyais plus rien que du noir. Un peu de flou, peut être. Ma vision se faisait meilleur alors que les minutes s'écoulaient. Mais pas le reste. Rien ne s'arrangeait. J'avais l'impression atroce que mes chevilles avaient été brisées. Qu'on avait joué avec mes côtes jusqu'à les faire fondre. Qu'on avait coulé du béton autour de mon crâne. Le choc m'avait certainement juste assommée. Mais jamais je n'avais été choquée à ce point. Même lorsque je souffrais en entraînement. Même lorsque je m'écroulais et me traînais jusqu'à ma chambre. Jamais je n'avais été comme cela.

Je savais Tseng à quelques pas, ou enjambées de moi. J'avais sentis son corps rouler sur le sol en même temps que le mien. Je ne savais pas si lui avait mal. Peut être son âme d'homme l'aidait elle à surmonter cela, bien que j'en doute. La douleur était humaine. Elle nous était commune, à cette dose. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps nous attendions là, reprenant peu à peu nos esprits. A une vitesse bien trop lente. Tellement lente que je ne sus pas si le grondement semblable à une énorme chute que nous avions entendu était juste sorti de mon esprit ou bien réel.

Un gémissement. Mais ce n'était pas moi. Juste Tseng. Moi, je ne gémissais pas. Je n'appelais pas à l'aide. Je ne voulais. Même si ma raison hurlait dans le fond de mon crâne à l'appel d'un quelconque soutient, je restais murée dans mon mutisme. Je me relèverais seule. C'était comme cela que j'avais choisi de vivre. Forte. Et cela impliquait forcément une certaine solitude. Alors j'allais vivre seule, également. J'étais une femme assez forte pour décider de cela. Comme les Soldats, ceux auxquels j'avais tant voulu ressembler, je devais me suffire à moi même. Même plus, peut être. Alors j'attendais que la douleur passe. Même si elle était lente et se diffusait de manière atroce. Les coups que j'avais reçu étaient rudes, j'en avais conscience. Peu de femmes y auraient survécu, me semblait il. Tseng lui même avait glissé au sol en même temps que moi. Malgré notre adversaire qui restait humain. Un Soldat. Troisième plus grand. Second lieutenant. Angeal. Pourvu d'une aile blanche. Il nous avait intercepté alors que nous poursuivions Hollander. Nous n'avions rien pu faire. Opposer de la résistance s'était soldée par un allé directe vers le sol.

Je ne sus quoi faire lorsqu'une secousse dû à des pas s'approcha de notre emplacement. Je ne savais même pas si notre ennemi était encore là. Peut être était ce lui.

- Angeal !

La voix que je perçus me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je reconnus immédiatement son détenteur. Toujours incapable de voir nettement, je ne pouvais que me fier aux sons. Je le sentais se rapprocher, accentuant cette angoisse nichée au fond de moi. Il ne devait pas m'aider. Surtout pas lui. Pas un Soldat. Pas ce Soldat.

Mais il bifurqua. Je sentis un instant son regard sur moi, comme si je l'avais vu. Mais il ne resta pas calme longtemps, et sa voix pleine de colère parcourait de frissons ma peau entière. Je l'entendis parler de projet. Le projet scientifique dont Angeal et Genesis étaient victimes. Et dont Hollander était en parti responsable. Le père d'Angeal. Zack l'avait hoqueté. Et cet accès violent de surprise dans sa voix m'avait raidi les muscles. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la situation. Je n'aimais pas ne rien faire. Pas devant des hommes.

S'en suivit de violents éclats de voix.

- ...parfait.

Je la reconnus même si je ne l'avais que peu entendu. Hollander. Une voix pas désagréable bien que l'individu le soit. Une voix qui laissait paraître sa certaine sagesse bien qu'il s'en serve mal.

- ...parfait monstre !

Cette voix plus grave, je ne la connaissais pas. C'était sans aucun doute celle de celui ayant envoyé mon petit bout de femme valser dans ces anciens bains publics. Aux côtés de Tseng. Ce dernier continuait de gémir, écoutant lui aussi la conversation sans rien y faire. Je me surpris à éprouver un certain mépris pour lui. Plus vraiment de la colère. Juste une envie de le laisser sur place tant ses appels à l'aide me dégoûtaient. Lui qui était homme.

De violents coups de lames me firent pâlir. J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux, forçant contre mon mal de crâne pour m'éclaircir la vue. Des cheveux noirs. Une silhouette gracieuse. Des hommes. Deux hommes. Un seul. Que je reconnaissais parfaitement, même si je ne le voyais pas distinctement. Il se battait. Il peinait. Sa démarche tremblante me fit penser qu'il souffrait. Durant ce combat que je regardais depuis le sol, je sentais mes côtes se briser à chaque fois que le jeune homme perdait du terrain. Des frissons, de la sueur, des hoquets silencieux. Rien en moi n'était plus normal. Je me sentais détraquée. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux combattants s'écroule. Sous mes yeux mis clos.

Je vis Zack saisir la lourde épée d'Angeal. Quelques paroles. Bien trop lointaines pour mon esprit comateux. Je luttais toujours contre mon envie de sombrer. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant que tout s'achevait. Hollander se voyait attraper, et n'opposait plus de résistance. Tout s'achevait. Sans moi. Sans que je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'avais pas servi. J'avais été inutile. Mais je ne voulais pas sombrer. Je ne voulais pas que l'on m'aide. A côté de moi, j'entendis Tseng se relever fébrilement, se portant sur ses coudes. Moi, allongée sur mon flanc, je me sentais disloquée. Mais je ne voulais pas que l'on porte de regard sur moi. Je ne voulais pas que l'on ait pitié. Surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait pitié.

Je l'entendis s'approcher près de mon corps d'homme négligemment étendu là. Mon corps qu'il savait femme. Et qui devait lui faire pitié. Plus que tout. Il devait me trouver faible.

- Cloud ! Tu n'as rien ?

Sa voix était étrange. J'y lisais inquiétude et quiétude. Même tristesse. Mais je ne voulais rien voir de lui. Pas maintenant. Je l'avais trop observé. Je m'étais trop sentie harcelée, agressé, violentée par sa voix, sa silhouette. Par ce qu'il me faisait. Par ce qu'il était et que je ne serais jamais.

- Dé...dégage !

Je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre. C'était mieux que je lui dise cela. Je ne voulais pas accepter la main qu'il me tendait. Peut être parce que c'était la sienne. Et qu'elle me rendait faible.

- Est ce que ça va ? Réponds ! Petite, ça va ?tenta-t-il de nouveau, ne prêtant pas garde à mon demi regard assassin.

Un nouvelle gifle me heurta de plein fouet. Plus violente que la véritable que m'avait infligé Angeal. Plus blessante, également. Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de me nommer ainsi. Il creusait trop ce gouffre qui nous séparait. Et cela me faisait mal. Bien plus que mes blessures physiques.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...Plus jamais, marmonnai-je avec difficulté et une agressivité non mesurée.

- Mais je...pourquoi ?balbutia le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que cela me rappelle trop que je ne suis pas comme vous, et que je ne le serais jamais, crachai-je.

Je n'étais pas vraiment haineuse. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais, en revanche.

- Je suis désolé...Mais enfin Cloud, tu es blessée, insista Zack. Laisse moi t'aider je t'en prie...

- Fiche moi la paix, et ne t'excuse pas !soufflai-je en grimaçant. Sur le terrain, je suis un homme tout comme vous. Alors agis en fonction de ça. Dégage.

J'étais volontairement méchante. Je le voulais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit telle que j'étais. Une femme.

- Non. Je veux t'aider...

Et moi je ne le voulais pas. Je le hurlais en mon fort intérieur, mais seul lui semblait m'entendre pleinement. Lui, en face de moi, ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point il me faisait souffrir en agissant de la sorte.

- Zack, tu es Soldat et moi fantassin. Nous venons de deux mondes différents. Alors restons chacun dans le notre.

J'avais parlé avec calme. Je m'étais efforcée de le faire. Pour que ma réponse face mal. Autant mal que sa présence me faisait mal.

- …Très bien.

Malgré ma victoire, je ne me sentis pas plus heureuse lorsqu'il parti auprès de Tseng. Au contraire, un vide se fit. Ce même vide que j'avais craint et cherché lorsqu'il était là. Et maintenant que je l'avais chassé, je cherchais à le combler. Mon esprit voulait le combler. Mais surtout mon cœur. Tout ces frissons ayant galopé le long de mon échine alors que je le voyais. Du début à la fin, j'avais eu peur de ce vide. En craignant pour cette vie que je connaissais à peine. J'aurais presque pu croire à ce que me disait Tifa. Au mot qu'elle plaçait sur cela. J'aurais presque pu croire que je l'aimais. Même si je ne le voulais pas. Je le savais. Je l'aimais autant que je le haïssais. Peut être que la femme aimait et que l'homme haïssait. Mais au fond, tellement plus au fond, derrière ce que j'avais construit, j'étais une femme. Bel et bien une femme.

Alors pourquoi se mettre à aimer maintenant et en si peu de temps ? Je l'ignorais. Tout comme j'ignorais la plupart des choses qui me portaient dans mon étrange existence. Aimer comme cela était stupide. J'en avais malheureusement conscience. Et me maudire ne l'expliquait pas d'avantage. Mais je le haïssais. Pourquoi ? Parce que si l'on aime, on hait. Ce sont des sentiments qui vont de paire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nyny et Ombrelle: Ouuuuuuuuuh ça fait trop plaisir :3 Merki :). Niveau caractère, on va dire que je me voyais très mal écrire une fic dans la peau d'un Cloud complètement féminin, avec une longue crinière blonde et un physique à en faire pâlir les mannequins, une voix de pétasse et le caractère qui va avec. J'exagère, mais l'idée est là. Enfin, je suis ravie que ce caractère bien compliqué te plaise. J'avais peur que l'idée déplaise. Faut avouer que j'aime pas trop la facilité x). Moi qui adore écrire, les challenge, c'est mon dada ! Après, niveau pairing, oui, j'adore le CloTi, mais il n'en est pas vraiment question, comme tu l'as deviné. J'ai essayé de garder des relations assez identiques, le complexe de la relation amicale/amoureuse Cloud/Tifa et la relation ZAck/Cloud un peu remixée. Bref, désolé pour les gros pavés, je vais tenter une manœuvre anti pavé :). A plus :)**

**Lunagarden: En même temps, l'a 16 piges la gamine x). Mais bon, je sais qu'elle mérite des bonnes grosses claques, tu peux lui en coller si tu veux.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Légèrement ballottée par les vibrations et secousses de l'hélicoptère, je regardais l'extérieur noyé de nuages gris. Le ciel était noyé de gris. J'étais noyée de gris. En proie à un calme presque effrayant, regardant la brume glisser contre les vitres, j'étais morose. Plus encore que d'ordinaire. Je ne sentais même plus le sang affluer dans le bout de mes doigts, ou mes nerfs à vifs frapper le dessous de mes ongles. J'étais murée dans un mutisme encore plus profond que celui m'étant propre. On me disait silencieuse et complètement insociable, d'une humeur des plus spéciales avec un caractère assez instable, mais jamais personne n'aurait pu savoir ce que j'étais à l'heure actuelle. Moi même je ne m'en rendais pas bien compte. Me balançant d'avant en arrière de manière frénétique, j'avais l'impression désagréable d'être coupée de la réalité. Comme lorsque je poussais mon corps d'homme à sa plus extrême limite et que je m'écroulais. Voir même pire qu'en ces moments de souffrance volontaire. Je flottais. Je coulais. Je sentais mes yeux figés sur l'extérieur, alors que mon esprit cherchait désespérément un échappatoire. Je m'effrayais moi même, à rester comme cela, immobile, mon corps d'homme secoué de tremblement, ma bouche de femme close et mon esprit frappant contre mes tempes. Je me sentais mal, comme prise de nausée, mais dans l'incapacité totale d'effectuer le moindre mouvement brusque ou supérieur au balancement de ma personne. Tout mon horizon tournait en même temps qu'il restait stable. Je ne pouvais ni secouer la tête, ni la maintenir droite. Ce n'était pas sous le poids de la fatigue, ou de la douleur, j'en avais conscience. Bien que mes blessures soient profondes et douloureuses, je mesurais cette part de souffrance et l'enfouissait comme je savais le faire. La fatigue me creusait le dessous des yeux, sans me faire vraiment plus de mal, si ce n'est une forte envie de m'endormir. Mais je ne me sentais même plus la force de bâiller. J'étais prostrée. Et je ne comprenais pas le moins du monde pourquoi. Ce sentiment de n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur ce corps d'homme renforçait l'impression que j'avais d'occuper celui de quelqu'un d'autre. De ne pas être dans le bon.

- Tu es en état de choc.

La voix ni trop grave ni pas assez ne parvint même pas à me faire tourner la tête. Je l'avais aisément reconnu, à la température et la pression qu'elle faisait monter dans mes veines, mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de regarder son propriétaire, ou même de faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Ou peut être n'avais je jamais su. Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce que je pensais, disais. Ceux que je voyais, ce que je faisais. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

J'avais vu Zack monter dans la cabine arrière du véhicule, alors que nous rentrions. Moi, en boitant, aidant Tseng à marcher malgré ses protestations. Habituellement, on aurait pu me reprocher de ne pas suivre l'ordre des choses. Les hommes aidaient les femmes, pas l'inverse. Mais sur le champ de bataille, j'étais un homme tout comme eux. Alors moi, ayant jugé mes blessures trop peu importantes pour recevoir un secours immédiat, j'avais porté mon regard sur le Turk. Il m'était apparu comme arrogant et désagréable, au début. Quelqu'un qui commande, qui dirige. Frigide, stricte. Oui, il dirigeait. Il donnait des ordres. Il était chef d'unité. Mais je m'étais rendue compte de quelque chose, en sentant son cœur battre contre mon épaule, alors que je le soutenais. Il était avant tout un frère d'arme pour moi. A mes yeux, il était un de ceux m'ayant soutenue lors de cette première mission. M'ayant épaulée comme un frère, même de manière très brève. Il était de ceux là. Dont l'affection de se ressent pas sur le corps mais sur le cœur. Je n'avais plus autant envie de le frapper, maintenant.

Néanmoins, il avait tenu à s'écarter de nous. Montant au côté du pilote, il m'avait laissé avec Zack. Le Soldat n'avait plus vraiment tenté de me reparler depuis mon accès de froideur à son égard. Mais je lui sentais une détermination à me déglacer absolument sans borne. Cela me faisait d'ailleurs un peu étrange de craindre une telle chose. Parce que je n'aimais pas que l'on me force à adresser deux mots, en temps normal. Mais là, c'était différent. Et cela me faisait mal de l'admettre.

- Cloud ?

Sa voix retentit une nouvelle fois. Je la sentis jusque dans le creux de mes côtes. Je parvins enfin à laisser mon regard glisser vers lui, croisant ses yeux bleu Mako. Le frisson qui parcouru ma chair l'instant d'après me fit regretter la sortie de mon état léthargique. Comateux, presque. Cependant, je haussai un sourcil, voyant son regard interrogateur et presque soucieux. J'avais horreur de cela. Me faire prendre en pitié. Mais je n'avais comme pas le choix. Je devais lui répondre.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?me demanda-t-il prudemment. Je veux dire, c'est normal, cet état. Tu n'es pas habituée.

Un état de choc. Il appelait ainsi ma situation. Mutique, figée, le regard vide. J'étais choquée. Par ce que j'avais vu, fait, ou subi, quelle importance. Je l'avais vu de manière trop lucide. Trop rapide. Et je ne m'étais pas montré assez forte pour l'affronter comme cela venait.

Fermant les yeux, je lâchai un soupir, avant de rentrer un peu plus ma tête dans le creux de mes épaules. J'avais besoin d'être encore plus seule. Toujours.

- Tu es une fille vraiment étrange, souffla Zack en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

Même lui était soucieux. Cela se voyait. A la ride contre son front, à ses sourcils noirs froncés. Pourtant, il tentait de me faire la conversation, dans le faible espoir que je lui réponde.

- Et, tu en connais beaucoup pour me dire une telle chose ?

Il mit un instant à réagir face à mon faible chuchotement. J'avais répondu d'une manière bien inattendue. Peut être était ce simplement le fait que je réponde qui soit surprenant. Et pourtant, dieu sait que la femme aurait voulu parler. Mais l'homme restait muré dans le silence et la fierté d'un soldat. Je m'étais comme sentie prise au dépourvue. Mise à nue, cernée, lorsqu'il m'avait parlé. Fille étrange. Peut être cela s'expliquait il par le fait que je n'en étais pas une. J'étais un homme. Je voulais l'être à peu près autant que je voulais en sortir. En une journée, cet homme, ce véritable homme, était parvenu à me faire me remettre en question. A briser ma carapace de béton. Bien que je refuse de m'y abaisser, j'y étais poussé.

- Et bien, il y en a une, en effet, me répondit mon interlocuteur, le regard rivé vers le plafond.

Il marqua une pause, et s'étira un moment.

- Mais, elle est tellement différente de toi, reprit-il.

Elle, elle devait être femme. Elle devait être jolie, féminine et attirante. Pas juste belle. Je sentis comme mon cœur se serrer à l'évocation d'une véritable femme dans les fréquentations de cet homme. Une chose qui me déplut, et hérissa ma chair frissonnante.

- Outre le fait qu'elle n'est pas une ronchonne pire que ronchonne et dure à cuir par dessus le marché, elle, lâcha de nouveau le brun, sur un ton débordant de sarcasme. Ou complètement renfermée sur elle même.

La moquerie me toucha. Elle ne me fit pas l'effet d'une gifle désagréable, mais plutôt celui d'une bouffée de chaleur. La température de mes joues gagna quelques degrés, et je me surpris à laisser un faible sourire fendre mon visage impassible. J'aimais ce portrait qu'il dressait de moi. Je me sentais bien qu'il parle de moi, même s'il n'en disait pas un bien fou. Il parlait de moi, au moins. Autant que cette fille, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Et, comment est elle alors ?demandai-je timidement, relevant un peu plus les yeux.

Je m'étais jurée de le haïr. J'avais également admis que je l'aimais. J'avais fait une erreur, je le savais. Mais une erreur qui au fond de moi me plaisait, dégoûtant encore plus ma fierté fondant à vue d'oeil.

- Elle est jolie, commença Zack sourcils haussés. Très, même. Mais c'est un peu curieux. Elle est gentille, douce, et attachante.

- Tu l'aimes, le coupai-je, amère.

Je m'en voulus. Mais ce fut comme si ma raison m'avait quitté durant quelques secondes. J'avais parlé sans réfléchir, pour me maudire de cette faiblesse à la minute suivante. Me gifler mentalement. Qu'il l'aime, cela m'était égal. Elle le rendrait bien plus heureux que l'homme que j'étais. Moi, je n'apportais rien si ce n'est la haine.

- Pour tout avouer, je ne sais pas, me confia Zack en souriant. Il est vrai qu'elle a tout pour plaire. Elle a un beau prénom, Aeris. Elle est jolie. Elle est tout. Mais, je n'ai pas l'impression de me perdre ou de m'arracher les cheveux dès que je la vois. Elle me fait juste sourire.

- Au fond, c'est peut être juste ça l'amour, soupirai-je en me refermant. Une solution pour cacher notre malheur. Une chose qui fait sourire.

Zack me regarda de côté, me faisant détourner le regard. Il ne m'avait sans doute jamais entendu parler autant. Mais moi non plus, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir déjà parlé autant. Avec un homme. Parler d'une femme. D'une jolie femme, comme je ne serais jamais. Comme deux hommes.

- Je crois avoir la preuve que ce n'est pas ça, murmura le brun en me toisant. C'est une part de haine et de peur, au fond.

- C'est surtout plus bizarre qu'autre chose, marmonnai-je en me tournant contre la fenêtre.

Je sentis mon uniforme se froisser sous mes mouvements. Mais le bruit du tissu contre la vitre fut bientôt troublé par un autre, bien plus audible. Certes léger, mais tout à fait franc. Me tournant de nouveau, agacée de ne faire que cela, je croisai le sourire complice et amusé de mon interlocuteur. Ce Soldat que je m'étais jurée de haïr riait de mes paroles. Alors que cela n'en avait jamais été le but.

Rougissant, je me sentis idiote. La femme se sentie idiote, et l'homme, blessé. Mais pour une fois, je me laissai aller à une nature qui m'était toujours restée inconnue. Celle d'une femme. Qui me permit de lâcher un rire et un sourire plein de franchise. Mais si cela me brisait. Zack fut aussi surpris que moi, mais visiblement plus heureux. Moi, j'avais horreur de ce genre de discussion, prenant des airs de conversation d'adolescents. Même si nous en étions, sous nos uniformes. Nous étions toujours fragiles. Et idiots.

- Et toi, alors ?me demanda finalement Zack en se rapprochant légèrement.

Moi. Moi je ne savais pas aimer de manière claire. Alors que pouvais je bien lui dire. La seule personne ayant affolée mes sens jusqu'à ce jour avait été Tifa. Une femme. Alors qu'allais bien pouvoir dire. Moi qui me prêtais au jeu comme une enfant.

- J'avais une amie, chuchotai-je en tournant mon regard vers les nuages.

Je ne comprenais pas. Mon état de choc était peut être responsable de mon élan de sociabilité. Pourtant, je n'éprouvais pas de regrets francs à me confier à cet homme que je haïssais. Et que j'aimais. Comme une femme, et non comme un homme.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas vous aimer, parce que vous étiez deux femmes ?se hasarda Zack, soudain plus calme.

- Non, non c'est pas ça, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Nombre de fois, Tifa et moi nous étions vu reprocher de nous embrasser entre filles, lorsque nous étions enfants. Lèvres contre lèvres, nous nous faisions chasser. Mais cela n'avait jamais été plus qu'un jeu, à nos yeux. Pas de réels sentiments amoureux de couvraient ces baisers brisés de rire. J'avais ri, à l'époque. Je le pouvais encore.

- J'essaie juste de te comprendre, murmura Zack, plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Tifa et moi étions bien au dessus de ça, repris-je en évitant son visage. L'amour c'est pour les enfants.

C'était un sentiment futile. Un sentiment qui vous fait voir mille choses, mais vous en fait regretter le double. Quelque chose de trouble. Quelque chose de flou. J'en avais maintenant conscience avec ce ridicule semblant de sourire que j'arborais sans m'en rendre compte. Et cette force qui me poussait à parler. Celle que j'avais en quelque force refoulé.

- Nous étions trop proches, expliquai-je en tripotant nerveusement le canon de mon fusil. C'était idiot de gâcher une telle amitié avec des sentiments confus. Le problème n'était pas juste celui d'une femme aimant une femme. Le problème de base était d'aimer. Et nous n'aimions pas de cette manière.

Je n'avais jamais aimé, jusqu'à maintenant. Et je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux, ou qui fait juste sourire. C'était une torture accompagnée de son lot de douleur et de questions. Je revoyais le visage souriant de Tifa tout en en parlant. Je la revoyais rire au pied des monts Nibel. Je la sentais passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux couleur de blé, se plaignant de leur raideur. Je revoyais son poings me défendre quand on me faisait du mal. Ma Tifa. Que je ne reverrais plus.

Mon cœur se serra d'avantage encore, et j'en eus presque mal. Zack, semblant attendre une suite, ne la reçu pas. Je n'avais plus le courage de parler. Me replongeant dans mon mutisme désarmant, je fixai à nouveau les nuages. Bien moins épais, ils se dissipaient en fils pâles et poussiéreux. Un brouillard comme tissé, derrière lequel la verdure du continent centrale se dessinait. Songeuse, je repliai mes doigts sous mon menton.

- Finalement, je crois que c'est toi qui a raison.

La voix de Zack me sortit une fois de plus de ma torpeur. Fronçant les sourcils, je lui lançait un regard dénué de gentillesse. Recouvrant mon apparence frigide, je parvins de nouveau à le voir sans me démonter.

- Peut être que je l'aime, Aeris, reprit le jeune homme, pensif. Mais je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Sa remarque ne me donna aucune envie d'y répondre.

- C'est bizarre l'amour.

Les derniers mots que le Soldat prononça me donnèrent l'impression douloureuse de n'être que du vide. A ses yeux, tout du moins. Moi qui fuyais le regard des autres, et n'existais que pour très peu, j'étais prise d'une envie forte de hurler. Après lui. Après elle. Après cette fille à qui je ne pourrais jamais ressembler. Parce que je n'étais pas une femme. Parce que je magnais un fusil, je ne portais pas de robe. Je n'étais pas délicate, j'étais forte. J'étais rude, glaciale. Je n'étais pas une femme que l'on aime. J'étais une femme que l'on craint. J'étais une homme. Et une personne comme moi n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir aimer. Car quoi que je face, je me sentais submergée. Incapable de lutter contre cela.

ooo

Peut être aurais-je pu le trouver juste beau comme lui devait me trouver juste belle. Peut être aurais-je dû. Au lieu de cela, je le voyais comme jamais je n'avais vu. Je voyais ses cheveux noirs se dessiner en pics rebelles contre son crâne. Je voyais son visage blanc aussi jeune que le mien prendre une teinte brune sous les rayons du soleil déclinant. Je voyais ses grands yeux bleus glisser sur ma silhouette sans aucune gêne. Je voyais son corps musclé, ses lèvres, ses mains, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de les sentir sur ma peau. Je le voyais lui. Je voyais son image se répercuter jusque dans les tréfonds de mon âme.

Nous avions atterri. Et maintenant, je restais sur la piste, mon fusil à la main, à affronter quelque chose de beaucoup plus violent qu'une simple mission. Je l'affrontais lui. Je sentais mes nerfs se pelotonner, mon ventre se nouer, mes doigts trembler. Je me sentais entièrement vulnérable. Je me sentais à la merci de son regard que j'affrontais sans grande honte. Mais avec une peur presque viscérale coincée dans le crâne.

Son regard planté dans le mien. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder le salut que Tseng nous adressait avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la caserne. Je n'avais rien regarder de notre atterrissage. Trop de chose se bousculaient au fond de mon corps d'homme. Je me sentais plus faible que n'importe quand. Couvée de son regard bleu et bienveillant. Pourtant, je le fixai comme lui me fixait. Juste parce que je n'avais jamais appris à baisser les bras. Il me semblait presque qu'il souriait. Peut être à cause de cette fille. Cette femme. Cette véritable femme. Cette femme qui me donnait envie de rendre mes boyaux à même le béton dès que j'y pensais. Cette femme qui me donnait envie de pleurer sans grande raison. Lui aussi, me donnait cette envie. De hurler en laissant mes larmes choir contre mes joues.

Mais j'étais forte. Et quelqu'un de fort ne perd pas. Alors, peut être que je menais une guerre à moi seule. Mais c'était un combat que je me jurais de remporter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lunagarden: Cloud est un cas, et c'est de plus en plus le bordel dans sa petite tête de mule, tu l'as bien remarqué x). Enfin, on est dépressif, ou on ne l'est pas !**

**Nyny et Ombrelle: Un besou et un poutou en l'attente d'une nouvelle review :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Mon retour à la caserne s'était fait de manière presque brutale. J'avais l'impression floue de ne pas y être. Je voyais les murs, je voyais ce gris terne, je voyais ces visages rivés vers le sol. Mais je sentais toujours le souffle glacé du vent du continent me broyer les os. J'étais rongée par la peur qui m'avait saisi violemment là bas. Je me sentais presque épiée. Je me sentais mal. C'était sans doute ce choc dont on m'avait parlé. Dont on m'avait dit que j'étais atteinte. Je le sentais, jusqu'au fond de mon cœur. Tout c'était fait de manière trop brusque. Je ne l'avais pas venu venir. Cela m'avait comme couper en deux.

Je ne savais pas grand chose de ce qu'il s'était passé là bas, et je n'avais pas cherché à le savoir. La femme que j'étais n'avait pas besoin d'un trouble supplémentaire. Mon esprit était déjà bien embrumé pour assumer une nouvelle chose. Je sentais l'homme téméraire, mais ma raison ne suivait pas. Je me savais fatiguée. Pour une fois, je l'acceptais sans vraiment protester. Chose que je détestais par dessus tout. M'avouer vaincue. M'avouer épuiser, et désireuse de dormir. De me poser. De ne plus rien faire. Même plus penser. Je me sentais comme faible. Je n'avais pas la volonté de courir, malgré le fait que ce désir m'ait poursuivit jusque dans le froid.

Il y avait une envie qui m'était restée. Celle de pleurer. De pleurer pour une raison qui ne m'avait jamais atteinte. Quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Pleurer par haine. Par douleur et par chagrin. C'était une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais jamais abaissée. Et pourtant, mes yeux me brûlaient. Je sentais mon cœur comme déchiré. Je regrettais amèrement ce moment où j'avais cru bon de briser ma carapace de glace pour parler. Pour lui parler. Pour ouvrir un peu mes pensées étranges. Et apprendre ce que lui songeais. Il songeait à une femme. Une vrai.

Arpentant les couloirs d'une démarche presque robotique, je sentais mes pas se faire lourds. Autant peut être que ma tête prise d'un violent mal. Mon sang cognait contre mes tempes avec rage, montant en moi une douleur aiguë et des plus désagréable. Ma tête tournait. Mon horizon tournait avec elle. Il me fallut un temps assez impressionnant pour regagner ma chambre, traînant des pieds comme s'ils pesaient des tonnes. Mes blessures bandées me lançaient. L'homme me les ayant infliger avait dû frapper plus fort que ce que j'avais imaginé. Et s'il avait su qu'il agressait une femme, aurait il agi différemment ? Peut être que oui. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il devine ce que j'étais. Ou ce que j'étais censée être.

Poussant la porte avec une lenteur involontaire, je me sentis presque basculer lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Ma vue trouble et mon esprit brouillé ne m'aidaient pas à tenir debout, si bien que je vacillai un instant dans l'entrebâillement, avant de poser une main sur mon crâne pour reprendre contenance. Mes membres tremblaient. Il fallait que je me pose, au calme, et au chaud. J'en avais plus que tout besoin. Ne rien faire et me vider la tête. Une solution bien lâche, repousser ses problèmes et ses sentiments, mais sans doute la plus sage pour le moment. Cette sagesse me poussa même à fermer les yeux durant quelques secondes pour permettre à mon corps d'homme de ne pas s'écrouler de tout son poids.

- Et bien, tu en as mis du temps à nous revenir !

L'exclamation de cette voix grave me fit légèrement relever la tête. La main toujours appuyée sur mon front, l'autre tenant la porte, je distinguais en rouvrant les yeux mes colocataires, réunis autour de notre table basse. Leurs rivés vers moi, ils semblaient tous souriants. Heureux de me revoir. Moi, la seule femme du lot. Tellement froide et discrète qu'on aurait pu comprendre qu'ils ne me remarquent pas. Pourtant, j'avais l'air importante à leurs yeux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je faisais parti de leur monde. De notre monde.

Un semblant de sourire étouffé par ma fatigue naquit sur mes lèvres closes, malgré mon envie de pleurer toujours aussi étouffante.

- On pensait pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps, me lança le plus brun de tous. T'as trouvé un bon coup sur le terrain ?

Sa plaisanterie me fit l'effet d'une gifle bien placée. Même plus violente qu'un des coups que j'avais reçu. Elle partait peut être d'un bon sentiment, mais à mes yeux, dans mon crâne si douloureux, elle était tout simplement blessante. Parce que je n'avais aucune chances de devenir quelqu'un aux yeux de l'homme que j'aimais et haïssais.

Quelque chose de déroutant et inattendu glissa contre ma joue blanchit. Portant une main tremblante à mon visage, je sentis mes doigts essuyer une filet humide. Une larme. Des larmes. Son aucun sanglots, elles coulaient lentement le long de mon visage stupéfait. Je ne m'en croyais plus capable. Je croyais avoir perdu mes pleures en apprenant à être forte. Je croyais juste que l'envie était restée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé réellement pleurer.

Essuyant de manière presque agressives mes pleures s'écrasant de plus en plus forts le long de mes joues, je serrai les dents. Je ne souhaitais pas que l'on me voit. Pas comme ça. Je voulais qu'un instant, on oublie ma présence. Moi même je voulais m'oublier. Et par dessus tout, oublier pourquoi je pleurais. Je pleurais pas sa faute. Par leur faute à tous les deux. A cette femme qui ne m'avait rien fait, si ce n'est me priver d'avantage encore de la seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

- Cloud ?

Il s'était levé. Le plus brun, dont les cheveux presque noirs me rappelaient les siens. Tony, me semblait-il. Plus âgé que moi, il était sans aucun doute adulte. Comme les autres membres de cette chambre. Mais cet homme m'avait fait pleurer par sa remarque. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir décoller mes mains de mes joues, ni ma mâchoire crispée.

- Fichez moi la paix, marmonnai-je entre deux hoquets. Tous autant que vous êtes. Je veux qu'on m'oublie. Je …

Une pression contre mes épaules et un violent sanglot sorti de ma gorge nouée me firent taire. En face de moi, son regard dure planté sur mon corps, mon aîné me tenait par les épaules. Ses phalanges fichées sur mes os ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en déloger. Mais malgré sa présence, mes sanglots presque inaudibles continuaient de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas comme n'importe qu'elle femme, dont l'envie est de voir sécher ses larmes dans les bras d'un homme. Moi je voulais simplement qu'elles cessent d'elles même. Sans l'aide personne.

- Cloud, tu as besoin d'aide.

La voix grave de Tony me glaça le sang. J'avais l'air faible au point que l'on me croit en quête d'aide ? Mon visage ravager par les larmes ne devaient pas donner meilleur impression. Des larmes provoquées par sa seule pensée. Que j'aurais dû le haïr. Seulement le haïr.

- Non je...ne suis pas faible, chuchotai-je en remuant pour me dégager.

Tony serra s'avantage ses doigts sur mes épaules, me forçant ainsi à lui faire face.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'être un homme ou une femme. Avoir peur ou pleurer, c'est humain, et tu n'y peux rien. Alors laisse les autres t'aider. Que ce soit nous, ou moi, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que tu acceptes que quelqu'un t'aides. Parce que tu en as plus que tout besoin.

Un instant, je crus ma respiration coupée. J'avais l'impression d'être dépossédée de moi même. Si bien comprise par cet homme à qui je n'avais que très peu parler. Si bien cernée que s'en était troublant. Cela eut même l'effet de laisser mes pleures se déverser sans un autre sanglot.

- Se croire sans peur et vouloir le devenir, c'est une forme de faiblesse, reprit l'homme en souriant doucement. Car c'est en les repoussant que te rattraperont tes peurs les plus noires.

J'étais faible en croyant être forte. Ce sous entendu si subtilement exprimé lâcha un frisson entre mes os. Plus tremblante encore, je relevai les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Je me sentis petite face à lui. Face à sa carrure tellement imposante qu'elle en était rassurante. Face à son âge qui me faisait comprendre que j'étais jeune. Peut être trop pour tenir un fusil.

- Faut qu'ils arrêtent d'embaucher des gamins, soupira Tony en m'enserrant de ses bras puissants.

Son étreinte soudaine me laissa perplexe, sans pour autant que je la repousse. Mes larmes séchant contre mon visage blême, je me sentis réchauffée. Par cette présence ou la simple chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Comme celle d'un père. Sur le moment, je ne lui en voulus pas de m'avoir vu dans un tel état. Peut être juste parce qu'il m'avait répondu quelque chose de douloureux, mais qu'au fond de moi, j'avais besoin d'entendre. Sans pour autant l'accepter comme je le devrais.

- Alors dis moi, pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ?me demanda l'homme en s'écartant légèrement. T'as perdu le peu de poitrine que t'avais ?

Les plaisanteries de mon colocataire avaient un don. Celui de me clouer sur place, étonnée, les sourcils haussés. Ce dernier le poussa gentiment de l'entrebâillement de la porte où j'étais restée, afin que je sois plus à l'aise. Malgré ma capacité étonnante à me murer dans un mutisme impénétrable, je souris légèrement en sentant sur moi le regard amusé de mon aîné.

- Non, chuchotai-je. Mais c'est physiquement pas loin.

Le cœur était enfoui sous la poitrine que j'avais si petite, d'après tous les hommes. Je n'avais pas voulu lui dire ouvertement ce que je ressentais vraiment. Cette raison qui m'avait poussé à bout en seulement quelques jours. Cette chose dont j'avais bien trop honte.

- T'es tombée amoureuse, s'exclama Tony en se figeant.

Je sentis mes yeux comme sortirent de leurs orbites. Je ne comprenais pas bien comment il avait fait pour comprendre une telle chose aussi facilement. Et cela ne me plaisait pas réellement. Je n'avais aucune envie d'étaler cette partie là de ma vie. Même avec cet homme qui me proposait une aide qui me répugnait presque.

Alors que je m'apprêtait à me retourner vers mon lit pour les quitter sur une remarque cinglante, une main se posa de nouveau sur mon épaule. Le regard plein d'animosité, je tournai la tête, et un regard brun se planta dans le mien.

- Crois moi, c'est là que tu trouveras l'aide dont tu as besoin.

Tony m'adressa un sourire franc pour souligner ses paroles. Apparemment, lui non plus ne souhaitait pas en entendre plus. Il était suffisamment sage pour me le laisser.

ooo

Étouffant un bâillement, je me dirigeais vers le terrain d'entraînement, mon fusil à la main. Je n'avais plus aussi bien dormi depuis le temps où je vivais encore auprès de Tifa. Elle seule parvenait à me faire trouver la quiétude dont j'avais besoin. Cette nuit pourtant, je m'étais sentie bien. Je m'étais endormie sans difficulté. Alors j'avais choisi de reprendre mes activités coutumières.

Dans les couloirs, la lumière matinale se posait sur les murs gris, et sur les visages encore endormis des quelques soldats debout. Il me sembla reconnaître une chevelure rousse au coin d'un couloir, que j'évitais habilement, de manière à ne pas être contrainte de converser. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Mon corps d'homme encore douloureux de la mission me poussait à reprendre mes entraînements apaisants où je les avais laissé. A me retrouver de nouveau allongée dans cette poussière grisâtre et brune. Même si mon esprit de femme était ailleurs, concentrée sur le sermon que j'avais reçu la veille. Sermon qui me poussait à remettre en question une certaine partie de moi.

Je croisais Tseng sur la route, qui m'adressa un de ses rares sourires strictes. Je ne lui répondis que par un bref hochement de tête. Le voir peiner de ses blessures encore trop récentes me fit presque mal. Comme cette compassion que je ne me connaissais pas.

Puis vint la seule personne que j'aurais dû fuir réellement. Je ne pus quitter une seule seconde l'éclat de ses cheveux noirs alors que je sortais dans le hangar. Reconnaissable entre mille à mes yeux, je m'y accrochais sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Son regard luisant de Mako finit par croiser le mien, qui s'abaissa aussitôt, laissant mon visage en proie à sa froideur habituelle.

- Bonjour.

Sa voix presque timide m'écorcha l'esprit avec une violence ahurissante. Je ne l'avais même pas vu s'approcher, trop obnubilée par un moyen de sortir de cette situation sans être repérée. La fuite était une chose bien lâche, mais par moment inévitable.

- Bonjour, chuchotai-je en le regardant de côté.

Un sourire franc fendit ses lèvres. Relevant de plus en plus la tête, je finis par le regarder complètement. Me maudissant un instant pour cette faiblesse dont je faisais preuve, je me laissais noyer dans mes émotions affolées. A un tel point que je crus percevoir un certain tremblement dans le bout de mes doigts, sauvagement crispés sur mon arme. Si j'en croyais ce que l'on m'avait dit, mon aide, ce devait être lui. Lui et seulement lui. Mais en quoi la cause principale de mon désarroi serrait une aide, ça, je l'ignorais. La femme que j'étais l'ignorait. L'homme repoussait juste l'idée.

- On ne va plus se voir pendant un certain temps, lâcha Zack en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je suis mis à l'écart, en fait.

Cette simple phrase laissa retomber mon cœur avec une telle lourdeur que je crus moi même m'écrouler.

- Je n'étais pas censé te le dire, reprit le jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

Il semblait moins joyeux que de coutume. Plus sérieux et grave.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?murmurai-je en osant défier son regard.

Il me sembla un moment le voir hésiter. Puis se passa un temps ou aucun de nous deux de parla. Nous nous regardâmes juste. Moi, presque assommée. Lui, posé et des plus calme.

Au bout d'un moment, Zack relâcha ses bras croisés, détournant le regard de mes yeux bleus. Il choisit de ne pas apporter de réponse à ma question presque inaudible, et nous guida sur un tout autre sujet :

- Je crois que je t'ai menti hier.

Haussant un sourcil, je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Je n'ai pas qu'une seule femme dans ma vie, m'expliqua le Soldat. Il y en a deux. Et je crois savoir pourquoi je n'aime pas vraiment celle dont je t'ai parlé. Parce que même si je ne la connais que très peu, l'autre est déjà plus importante à mes yeux. Et tellement plus spéciale, dans tous les sens du terme.

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait me dire, cependant, je l'écoutais avec un sérieux plus qu'étonnant. Moi qui n'avais jamais prêté la moindre attention aux sentiments des autres. Néanmoins, un détail m'attira. Il ne semblait pas l'aimer. Cette autre femme. Cette véritable femme. Une autre avait l'air de rentrer en jeu. Dans notre petit monde. Une autre dont j'ignorais l'identité. Peut être cette autre me ferait elle pleurer, elle aussi.

- Je vois, murmurai-je en baissant à mon tour les yeux.

Je n'avais pu dire autre chose. Mais je n'avais pu non plus restée silencieuse.

- Je crois...je crois que je suis contente d'être partie en mission, chuchotai-je, gênée. Pour tout ce que l'on a accompli, et …

Je me sentis incapable de dire la suite sans avaler une bouffée d'air. Repensant fortement aux paroles de Tony, je serrai les poings. Il m'avait juré que cela serait mon aide. Devenir forte, c'était accepter cette aide. Je ne savais pas depuis quand j'avais décidé d'écouter les autres. Mais je le faisais.

- Et parce que je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, repris-je en tripotant le canon de mon arme. D'abord Tseng, que j'apprécie beaucoup, je dois l'avouer, mais...mais surtout toi.

Je l'avais dit. J'avais choisi de le dire. Je ne savais par quel moyen, ni où j'avais puisé le courage de le faire, mais je l'avais fait. Je me rendis compte que tout ne dépendait pas de la force, mais aussi du courage. Sans courage, on ne faisait rien. Et pour ce genre de chose, il me manquait cruellement.

Je sentis peser sur moi le regard de Zack. Je n'osai l'affronter, me contentant de regarder mes mains d'homme sur mon fusil. Ma faiblesse de femme fit monter dans le creux de mes joues une vague de chaleur désagréable.

- Tu allais faire quoi ?

La voix redevenue légère du Soldat me fit froncer les sourcils. Il parlait comme si rien de tout ce que nous venions de dire ne pesait. Contrairement à moi.

- Courir, répondis-je timidement.

- Puis-je m'inviter ?me demanda alors mon interlocuteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me sentis partagée entre l'envie d'approuver sa requête, et celle de partir sans plus rien dire. Redevenir froide, ou au contraire, me laisser envahir.

- Pourquoi pas.

Mon murmure me fit sourire autant qu'il le fit sourire. J'avais choisi. Quitte à se condamner, autant le faire convenablement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lunagarden: Merci Luna, et voilà cette fameuse suite ! je chôme pas moi ce week end x)**

**Nyny et Ombrelle: Reno, je pense que pour l'accepter va y avoir une bonne prépa mentale avant x). En tout cas, je sais que cette pique sur la poitrine était marrante, je voulais la caler x). En tout cas, je suis trop contente que ce chap te plaise, à vrai dire, moi aussi j'ai trop aimé l'écrire. Bon, et puis voilà le prochain, parce que vos reviews sont trop adorables :3 Z'alez me tuer, moi je vous le dis ! Bref, il est plus court et des plus niais, alors ne me lancé pas de tomates !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Je me sentais entière. Pleine, bien que vidée de mes forces. Pourtant, je continuais de courir. Je continuais de souffrir. De sentir les battements rapides de mon cœur. Beaucoup trop rapides, propulsant violemment mon sang contre mes tempes. Je me sentais presque agressée par les réactions démentes de mon corps. Mon fusil claquait contre mon dos en sueur, je sentais mes joues me brûler douloureusement. Mes muscles se tendre et menacer de me lâcher à tout instant. Et pourtant, je continuais à piétiner rageusement la terre poussiéreuse. Mon corps d'homme avait tant besoin de cet entraînement. Je me rendais compte qu'il m'avait manqué. Mais je ne le retrouvais pas d'une manière réelle. Il n'était pas comme je l'avais laissé. Complètement épuisant et malgré tout agréable. Il n'était plus le même. Car je n'étais pour la première fois pas seule.

Entraîné dans ma course folle, Zack lâchait de puissante expiration en tentant de garder mon rythme. Rythme que je nous imposais à tous les deux. Rythme sauvage et sans pitié, mais dont j'avais cruellement besoin. Il m'aidait à ne pas penser. Sentir les courbatures me lacérer les muscles et la chair me faisait un bien fou. Même si je sentais mon cœur se faire plus léger. Et plus lourd en même temps. Un paradoxe des plus désagréable. J'entendais la respiration puissante et rauque de mon compagnon se faire de plus en plus épuisée, autant que la mienne. Pourtant, la douleur de mes limites physiques ne se faisaient pas encore sentir. Alors que courais, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Seulement la seule chose que je tirais de cette torture était une force et une endurance en aucun cas digne d'une femme. Mais digne d'un homme. Il me semblait même que j'en avais plus que Zack, qui peinait à me suivre. Lui, un Soldat de première classe. Et moi, une femme, qui n'avait pas pu y rentrer, à cause de cette nature trop fragile.

Je sentis une rage amère fondre dans le fond de ma gorge, ce qui poussa ma nervosité à accélérer mon pas déjà trop rapide. J'étais nerveuse, je le sentais à la sueur abondante sur mon front et dans le creux de mon dos. Peut être était la faute de la proximité du brun. Je n'avais jamais aimé être accompagnée lorsque je courais. C'était un instant qui m'appartenait. Parce que je m'écroulais toujours à la fin, et que cette forme de faiblesse me restait trop entre les dents pour que j'ose la montrer à quiconque. Mais cette fois ci, j'avais la certitude de ne pas tomber la première. Je m'étais comme monter un concours silencieux contre le Soldat. J'avais admis être en guerre contre lui. J'avais montré la première faiblesse en acceptant d'en être tombée amoureuse, bien que cela me répugne. Il montrait la seconde en s'écroulant le premier.

Je haussai les sourcils en entendant ses pas se faire plus distants, alors que les miens accéléraient toujours plus au rythme de mon cœur particulièrement énervé. Il en était la cause. Me forçant à m'arrêter, je le regardai le côté. Les mains sur les genoux, le visage tourné vers le sol, il haletait, fourbu. Le voyant ainsi inférieur à moi me fit légèrement rougir. Une chaleur que je m'empressai de dissiper en secouant la tête.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je pense m'arrêter là avant de mourir, lâcha le jeune homme, à court de souffle.

Je le vis doucement reprendre contenance, et s'écarter du sentier pour gagner le tronc d'un arbre à quelques mètres de là. Il s'y laissa glisser, relevant le visage, la bouche entre ouverte, fermant les yeux. Il me parut presque endormi. Cela faisait environ deux heures que nous courions à en perdre haleine, lui toujours en seconde position. Il ne semblait pas fait pour la course longue et rapide. Alors que mon corps d'homme le supportait très bien, à force d'être poussé à bout par mon esprit de femme.

- Je suis épuisé, souffla le Soldat en entre ouvrant les yeux, tournant son regard dans ma direction.

Je n'avais pas bougé, figée au milieu du sentier. J'étais partagée entre mon envie incompréhensible à mes yeux de le rejoindre, et celle de l'abandonner là, et de courir de nouveau. Finalement, je relâchai ma position maintenue en suspend, et me détendis légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas une chose dont tu devrais te vanter, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, gênée de ma propre remarque.

Je n'aimais pas parler. J'avais toujours peur que ma voix trahisse ce que je ressentais. C'est pourquoi je m'efforçais de la faire paraître naturellement neutre, comme mon visage indifférent. Pourtant, à cet instant, il me sembla moi même y déceler un petit amusement, presque aussi infime que le rougissement de mes joues. Mais pas inexistant.

Zack sembla le percevoir et laissa un rire passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Les rires étaient une habitude chez lui. Et tellement peu chez moi, que j'en étais surprise dès que j'en entendais un. Comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude du bonheur ainsi relâché. Moi qui le contenais sans cesse, il me semblait presque le découvrir. Moi, une femme dans un corps d'homme.

- Dis moi, que vaut tu au combat à mains nues ?me demanda Zack au bout d'un moment, les bras croisés sous sa nuque.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, sans rien laissé paraître de ma surprise. Néanmoins, je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de cela. Si ce n'est faire rivaliser nos aptitudes sur un autre niveau, vu que j'avais l'avantage sur celui ci.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'abîmer plus que tu ne l'es, chuchotai-je en faisant un pas vers lui.

Je le vis hausser les sourcils, alors que je me laissai tomber à ses côtés, prenant soin de laisser une certaine distance entre nos deux corps. Sa proximité me gênait trop pour que je m'y laisse aller. Cette forme de faiblesse n'était pas faite pour moi. Elle était faite pour les femmes.

- Tu es peut être endurante et rapide, mais je doute que ta force puisse rivaliser avec la mienne, reprit le Soldat en souriant.

Sa remarque me laissa un instant songeuse. Je n'étais pas forte comme lui. Pas encore. Je n'avais pas encore réussi. Je n'y étais pas parvenue. Et pourtant, je l'avais déjà surpassé. Cet homme contre qui je m'étais jurée de gagner. Peut être n'était ce qu'un combat contre moi même. Mais un combat dans lequel les défis étaient permis. Et je n'étais pas lâche pour les refuser.

Lentement, je me redressai, l'incitant à faire de même. Serrant mes poings, insistant sur mes muscles déjà douloureux, je lui fis face. Les sourcils arqués, il finit par se lever à son tour, et s'étirer mollement, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire qui lui était propre. Ce sourire qui lui allait si bien, parce qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et à cette autre fille.

Baissant les yeux, je perdis l'envie de partager sa bonne humeur. Avançant de quelques centimètres, je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne devais pas perdre. Je n'étais pas faible. Pas avec lui. La femme n'existait pas. Pas ici.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas …

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et lui assénai un coup relativement puissant dans le creux de la mâchoire. Pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais suffisant pour qu'il cesse de parler. Car sa voix me perturbait trop pour que je puisse faire autre chose que l'écouter. Cette voix ni trop grave ni pas assez.

La riposte vint de manière rapide, mais pas assez pour que je l'essuie de plein fouet. Esquivant habilement le premier coup, je sentis mon poignée se tordre alors qu'il le saisissait sans douceur. Néanmoins, je sentis la pression exercée contre mon bras assez retenue. Agacée par cette délicatesse voulue, je lui retournai le geste, le faisant grogner. Je n'aimais pas que l'on m'épargne. Car sur le champ de bataille, personne n'allait m'épargner. Personne ne ferait la différence entre un homme et une femme si l'ordre est de tuer.

Assez vite, je le sentis se relâcher de plus en plus, et notre combat d'entraînement en devint presque réel. Il prit le dessus, me maîtrisant tant bien que mal de sa force assez impressionnante. Résistant rageusement, je le sentis me pousser involontairement en avant pour que je lâche son bras. Je vis simplement mon horizon basculer, et son visage se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Je roulai sur le côté, tentant d'éviter son corps tombant sur le mien, entraîné par ma chute inattendue. Cela ne changea que très peu de chose à notre situation, et je le reçus de plein fouet.

Un grognement m'échappa, alors que je glissai mes mains contre son torse pour le pousser. Son poids appuyait douloureusement sur mes muscles déjà largement sollicités Je sentis la naissance de mes joues se teinter de rouge et chauffer la totalité de mon visage. Je me sentis obligée de détourner le regard alors que ses yeux bleus se plantaient dans les miens.

- Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas ma force, plaisanta le jeune homme en roulant enfin sur ma gauche.

Je le sentis se reposer sur l'herbe, alors que ma respiration retrouvait un rythme normal. J'avais l'impression atroce d'en avoir perdu le contrôle durant un instant. Mes joues chauffées à blanc, mes battements de cœur rapides, et mes muscles tendus me raidirent en quelques secondes. J'avais honte. Honte de la réaction de mon corps d'homme. Honte de ma réaction de gamine entichée. J'avais horreur d'une telle honte.

Alors que je sentais l'amertume me gagner, une main se glissa lentement sous la nuque, me faisant presque sursauter.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

La voix de Zack me parut inquiète. Mais pour moi, elle restait blessante. Je n'étais pas faible.

- Non, répondis-je froidement.

Je sentis sa mains presser un instant mon coup endolori. Je crus que ce contact gênant ne cesserait pas, et je m'apprêtais à retirer de force sa main lorsqu'il décida de le faire de lui même. Cependant, sa distance que j'avais moi même réclamé ne me réjouit pas. Elle me laissa autre chose sur le cœur. Un poids dont l'existence me gênait.

- Mais tu es lourd, chuchotai-je en tournant doucement la tête vers lui.

Je le vis hausser les sourcils puis éclater de rire. Mes joues chauffèrent de nouveau, et ma nervosité augmenta d'un cran. Je n'aimais pas que l'on de moi. Surtout de cette manière. Cela me laissait cette impression désagréable d'une situation entre un homme et une femme. Et certainement pas entre deux hommes.

- C'est du muscle ça, répliqua enfin le Soldat en tournant à son tour la tête vers moi.

Un silence s'installa alors, sans que l'un de nous ne daigne le briser. Je ne voulais plus parler. Je l'avais trop fait. J'avais trop souffert en le faisant. Je m'étais trop dévoilée. Alors qu'il le face.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et il me sembla même qu'une heure ou deux s'écoula avant que nous nous réveillâmes de notre état devenu comateux. J'ignorais encore la raison qui m'avais poussé à rester ici, allonger à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, son visage en face du mien, me regardant paisiblement sans rien dire. Dans ses yeux calmes se reflétaient le soleil, dessinant sur sa peau les ombres étonnantes des feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel nous étions. Les jambes ramenées contre ma poitrine, je le regardais comme une femme. Les yeux légèrement baissés vers ses lèvres, la joue chauffée par les rayons lumineux. Il me sembla presque les voir remuer.

- Tu te bats bien.

Son soupir quasi inaudible me fit relever les yeux vers les siens. Toujours aussi impassible, je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- C'est toi qui l'as réclamer, ne viens pas te plaindre, marmonnai-je, plus que glaciale.

Je vis un semblant de sourire se dessiner dans le coin de ses lèvres. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, je sursautai en sentant sa main se poser timidement contre ma joue blanche. La femme sursauta, alors que l'homme me hurlait de la retirer.

Il le fit de lui même en voyant mon regard se noircir. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de geste. Cela me replaçait au niveau de l'élément faible.

- Quel masochiste je fais, soupira Zack.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ces autres femmes, lâchai-je, presque amère. Elles te feront sans doute moins mal.

Mes dernières paroles avaient été prononcées tristement. Parce que je savais que mon tempérament était douloureux. Mes réactions étaient douloureuses. Ma simple présence faisait du mal aux gens. Alors qu'ils partent, même si lui, j'aurais pu tout faire pour le retenir.

- Tu es tellement étrange, chuchota le Soldat en se tournant vers le ciel. Les femmes se contiennent, toi tu frappes. Les femmes fuient et pleurent, toi tu fais face. Elles sourient et se pavanent, tu restes froide. Alors certes, avec d'autres, je n'aurais pas à chercher mille fois jusqu'à m'en faire mal comment les comprendre. Mais je n'en serais que moins heureux.

Je laissai mon regard se perdre dans le ciel bleu. Ses quelques phrases me rappelaient ma condition. Perdue dans cette entre deux.

- Alors crois moi, actuellement, c'est toi la femme avec qui je veux être, reprit Zack en me toisant de son regard bleu Mako.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Femme, homme, quelle importance. Quand on aime, il n'y a que les sentiments qui comptent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nyny et Ombrelle: Merci encore :)**

**Bon, j'espère ne pas trop vous plonger dans un sac de guimauve pour ce chap, mais en même temps, c'est une histoire d'amour. Breuf, j'attends les avis !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Tremblante, je regardais ma main posée sur la tuyauterie rouillée de la douche, alors que le jet puissant d'eau chaude me martelait le dos. Je sentais mes os brûler sous cette pluie violente, et les yeux clos, j'en étais amenée à respirer cette vapeur presque suffocante. Mes muscles endoloris une fois encore par l'exercice se détendaient peu à peu, et je restais sans rien faire, à juste écouter les battements de mon cœur sous ma poitrine. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'étais bien. Je me sentais bien. Comme allégée du poids qui me cassait le dos depuis des années. Je ne serais pas allée jusqu'à dire que je me sentais femme, mais je me sentais bien. Je me sentais bien dans le corps que j'avais. Qu'il soit homme ou femme.

Cela ne m'étais plus arrivé arrivé depuis tant de temps, que je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où je m'étais sentie flotter. Mais jamais je n'avais sentis mes sens ballotter par un nuage tendre au sein même de mon esprit comme maintenant. Peut être parce que je n'étais jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse. J'avais aimé Tifa. Comme une folle. Comme un fou. Comme je l'avais pu. J'avais tout fait, tout promis, pour elle. Mais jamais, en des années, elle n'était parvenue à provoquer en moi le même bouleversement qu'avait provoqué Zack en quelques jours. Il en était venu à casser en deux mon mental de fer, et retourner mon esprit comme un sac. Je me sentais bien, parce que je ne me sentais plus moi. Je ne me sentais plus comme cette petite fille aux allures de garçon, pleurant contre un muret ou assise dans l'herbe. Comme cette jeune fille taciturne étalée dans la poussière, suante. J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Nerveuse, j'attrapai d'une main peu assurée le savon qui trônait sur le carrelage trempé. Manquant de glisser, j'en mis sur mes doigts fébriles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'attarder sur le contour de mes seins, alors que j'étalai le gel douche sur mon corps. C'était un geste que j'avais l'habitude de faire. Regarder comme si elle allait disparaître cette preuve même de ma féminité presque invisible. Détournant enfin le regard, je commençai à faire mousser mes cheveux, puis à ré actionner l'eau pour me rincer. Une douce odeur de savon flottait dans la salle de bain lorsque je m'enroulai de ma serviette. Une odeur agréable de propre.

Saisissant mes vêtements lavés, j'eus comme un blocage à la vue de mon uniforme. Il me rappelait ma mission. Mes entraînements. Nos entraînements. Et lui. Lui qui partait aujourd'hui même. Lui que je me faisais un devoir de saluer. Lui que j'aimais. Enfilant à la hâte mon uniforme, je secouai la tête pour me ressaisir. La matinée était peu avancée, le soleil encore bas. J'avais assez de temps pour le rejoindre dans le hangar sans que personne n'y soit. Je le savais là bas. Sans doute seul, pour se préparer. Ou juste attendre le pilote. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait là. C'était tout ce qui importait à mes yeux. Je voulais lui dire de revenir.

Silencieuse, je poussai doucement la porte de notre chambre. Je me surpris à sourire en voyant Tony, une jambe hors de sa couette, remuer dans son sommeil. Celui que je pouvais appeler grand frère. Les autres aussi dormaient, mais je n'y prêtais pas autant d'attention. Parce que Tony était Tony. Il était spécial à mes yeux. Il était le premier à m'avoir vraiment fait sortir de ma torpeur. A m'avoir fait prendre conscience de ce que je faisais et tentais de faire. Avec mon corps d'homme et mon esprit de femme.

Je passai sans faire le moindre bruit à côté des dormeurs, avant de claquer doucement la porte de la chambre. Soudainement enveloppée de la fraîcheur du couloir sombre, je me sentis plus petite, la main encore posée sur la poignée. Toute cette obscurité me dominait de manière désagréable. Je m'étais habituée et abaissée à certaine chose, la noirceur de ces couleurs ne feraient jamais partie des choses que j'appréciais dans cette caserne. Ni dans cette ville. Cela me rappelait trop le chagrin que je refoulais.

ooo

Il était là. Comme si son nom m'était devenu inconnu, je me sentais incapable de l'appeler. Peut être juste parce qu'il avait déjà planté son regard bleu dans mes yeux baissés. Les joues brûlantes de frayeur et de bien être, je me sentais furieusement irradiée. Je haïssais autant que j'aimais cette sensation d'allégresse mêlée de tendresse et de peur, provoquée par la présence d'une seule personne. Je pensais même mes battements de cœur perceptibles tant ils étaient forts. Ils martelaient mes tempes presque autant que mes côtes, faisant bouillir mon sang à une vitesse fulgurante. Je me sentais bien comme je me sentais mal. Dépouillée de moi même autant que couvée par ce regard.

Je crus perdre la naissance de mes joues, brûlée jusqu'à l'os, lorsqu'un sourire bienveillant se figea sur ses lèvres. Il n'était plus ce sourire amusé et moqueur. Il était ce sourire beau, adulte et sérieux. Agréable. A faire pâlir comme rougir. A faire perdre ses défenses à n'importe quelles femmes. Même moi.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, je sentis une panique étrange s'emparer de mes muscles, les raidissant plus que d'ordinaire. Serrant les poings, je forçai mon regard à redevenir sûr. Je n'étais pas faible.

- Bonjour, Cloud.

Mon prénom. Mais prononcé par sa voix, il prenait un tout autre sens.

- Bonjour, chuchotai-je, sans le quitter des yeux.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil face à ma petite voix, et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite si matinale ?enchaîna directement le Soldat.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Que devais-je répondre ? Je ne savais plus. J'avais juste envie de m'écraser le crâne comme si je souffrais de migraine. Cet homme me rendait folle. Fou.

Pourtant, cet au revoir que je souhaitais lui adresser sans que personne d'autre ne le voit me rappelait autre chose de plus chaleureux. Il me rappelait Tifa. Le jour où j'avais dû lui dire que je partais. Pour ne pas réussir à tenir ma promesse.

- C'est étrange, finis-je par murmurer en reprenant contenance. Ce jour me rappelle celui où j'ai dû dire adieu à Tifa. Sauf que moi, je n'essayerais pas de te retenir.

Je levai légèrement les yeux. Zack me regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté d'un air attendri. Il laissa tomber son bras de mon épaule, et m'incita à poursuivre en haussant les sourcils de son habituel air enjoué.

- Je te demande juste de revenir, soufflai-je, à peine audible.

Après tout, nous n'avions rien gravé dans le marbre. S'il choisissait de ne pas me recroiser, c'était son choix. Mais pas le mien. Pour une fois, je souhaitais m'affirmer. Je voulais qu'on me voit. Que l'on tienne compte de ce que je désirais. Qu'il en tienne compte. Et qu'il m'accorde ainsi un dernier sourire. Un de ses sourires. Je voulais le revoir. Je ne souhaitais pas le perdre lui aussi. Je ne voulais plus souffrir et m'enfermer.

Le brun arqua les sourcils et lâcha un rire, comme touché.

- Serait-ce de la faiblesse, Cloud ?se moqua-t-il.

Cette remarque ne me fit pas l'effet qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Pour une fois, je ne me sentis pas agresser par la simple évocation de ma potentielle faiblesse.

- Non, contrai-je en souriant faiblement. J'appellerais juste ça de l'attachement.

Rougissant encore plus, je détournai le regard. Le silence c'était fait entre nous, et la porte du hangar légèrement ouverte laissait le vent hurler entre nos deux corps immobiles. Il chatouillait ma nuque, et jouait dans les cheveux ébènes de mon interlocuteur. Ses cheveux noirs. Leurs cheveux noirs. A lui comme à Tifa. Les voir voler de la sorte me rappelait mon enfance. Celle que je n'avais pas eu.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et le silence ne fut rompu que par Zack se grattant la nuque, soudainement plus sérieux.

- Jure moi que tu vas revenir, chuchotai-je en sentant une boule m'obstruer la gorge.

Cette boule se mua en plaie lorsque le vent seul m'apporta une réponse. Je sentais mes yeux brûler. Je me sentais de nouveau capable de pleurer.

Cela se confirma lorsque je sentis une larme rouler doucement contre ma joue en feu. A présent, je devais pâlir.

- Reviens, je t'en pris, repris-je en étouffant un sanglot.

- Je reviendrais, souffla Zack en s'avançant d'un pas.

Sa proximité me gêna d'avantage encore, mais une force que je ne me connaissais pas me força à frapper de mes petits poings son torse muscle. Serrant les dents, les yeux clos, les paupières tremblantes sous mes larmes, je m'acharnais comme un animal.

- Jure le moi, jure le !criai-je, comme possédée. On a encore trop de missions à faire, Tseng, toi et moi. Surtout toi et moi. Parce qu'on est une équipe, et...

Je sentis mon sang se glacer. Je réalisais en cet instant à quel point je l'aimais. A quel point il pouvait compter pour moi. Ce qu'il représentait au fond de mon cœur. Mon espoir de renouveau. Ce qui me tirait hors de l'eau.

Je sentis ses doigts se serrer sur mes épaules. Figée contre lui, je rouvris lentement les yeux pour découvrir mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ma soudaine violence nous avait considérablement rapprochée. Encore secouée de sanglots, je voyais trouble. Je ne supportais pas cette vision floue que j'avais de lui. De nous. De tout ce dont mon corps d'homme était entouré. J'étais perdue. Autant que j'étais bien dans cette chaleur bouillante et suffocante. Bercée par un vent doux et des larmes amères.

- Je veux …

Je me sentis coupée par une légère pression contre ma mâchoire. Le menton calé entre ses doigts, j'eus l'impression que mes jambes se dérobaient sous mon poids. Les yeux écarquillés, je regardais sans ciller nos lèvres jointes de manière brutale. Lui, les yeux clos, me maintenant doucement mais fermement entre ses bras, et moi, tremblante et trop surprise pour me laisser emporter. Un goût de larme glissa contre mes lèvres. Mes larmes. Mon chagrin. Celui de la femme comme de l'homme. Ma folie. Celle de la femme. Et les regrets de l'homme. Tous brûler par ce simple geste.

Lorsque Zack s'écarta de moi, j'eus la sensation que mon monde basculait. Qu'une part de moi se brisait. Celle qui s'accrochait déjà pour tenir depuis quelques jours. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Celle qui faisait de moi une personne glaciale. Ce que j'avais bâti autour de mon véritable cœur.

- Qu'est ce que...

Mon murmure fut de nouveau coupé par un doigt sur mes lèvres fébriles.

- C'est une promesse, chuchota Zack en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de fendre mon visage d'un véritable sourire. Une promesse. Puisse-t-il être assez fort pour la tenir. Lui.

Nerveusement, je passai une main contre mon visage ravagé de pleurs. Je ne me sentais pas aussi minable que j'aurais dû. J'étais juste bercée d'une agréable sensation de fraîcheur. Troublée, j'avais cru déjà l'être. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que j'étais en ce moment.

- On dirait que l'idiote s'est éprise de l'idiot, plaisantai-je faiblement, en baissant les yeux.

Deux doigts soulevèrent mon menton avec délicatesse, et un regard bleu Mako se figea dans le mien.

- Quel chanceux cet idiot, répliqua Zack en me souriant.

- Et quelle imbécile cette idiote.

Ma dernière phrase me laissa pensive. Aucun de nous deux n'ajouta quelque chose. Les mots ne suffisaient plus. Je ne me rendais plus compte de rien. J'étais idiote. Je l'étais et l'avais été plus que tout. Tony avait eu raison depuis le début. Être fort, ce n'est pas vouloir le devenir. Ce n'est pas être un homme ou une femme. C'est une chose qui vient avant tout du cœur.

ooo

J'avais le cœur serré. A ma droite, Tseng se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Devant moi, Zack nous regardait tour à tour. J'avais l'impression étrange que ce départ était un cap pour notre équipe. Je nous appelais équipe. A mes yeux, nous en étions une. Je voulais que nous en soyons une. Je les aimais. Je l'aimais. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. C'était tel un venin se propageant entre mes veines et mes os. Me broyant le cœur à chaque battements. Je ne voulais pas, et je n'y pouvais rien.

Le Turk ne semblait pas non plus des plus heureux. J'avais l'intuition presque étrange que ma présence avait rapprochée les deux hommes comme jamais cela n'aurait pu se faire. Peut être était ce une mauvaise chose. Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais pas grand chose de leur monde. Comme du mien. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de les aimer. Et la femme voyait son monde fébrile se déchirer avec ce départ.

- Prends bien soin de Tseng, plaisanta Zack, me tirant de mes pensées.

Doucement, je lui souris, sans pour autant oser affronter son regard. A côté de moi, j'aperçus le Turk esquisser une moue désespérée. Comme moi, la bonne humeur de Zack le dépassait. Il était mon exact opposé. Pourtant, nous étions lié d'une manière assez peu logique et bien dangereuse.

- Si l'un d'entre nous venait à disparaître, ce ne serait plus jamais pareil, chuchotai-je en portant mon regard sur les deux hommes. Alors je veillerais sur nous comme tu veilleras sur toi. Nous n'avons peut être pas les mêmes idéaux, et nos trois conditions différentes nous opposerons sans doute un jour. Mais nous sommes une équipe. Les missions, je les ais commencé avec vous. Et je finirais avec vous.

Ma tirade laissa un instant le silence flotter autour de nous. Une équipe, nous en formions une. Une bien étrange. Un homme qui n'en est pas un, appartenant à la milice, un Soldat de première classe, et un Turk des plus sérieux. C'était l'équipe que j'avais choisi.

- Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'on devient ami, repris-je.

Pour la première fois, Tseng laissa paraître un sourire sur son visage de marbre.

- Tu as changé Cloud, me dit Zack. Et en bien. Si tu avais pu, tu serais devenu le Soldat le plus fort.

- Je dirais surtout que j'ai grandi, répliquai-je. Dans la mesure où j'ai compris que je ne portais pas le poids du monde sur mes épaules malgré le chagrin que me causaient mes problèmes. Et surtout parce que j'ai réalisé que la force d'un homme ne dépend pas uniquement de son aspect extérieur.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en même temps. Je me sentais bien. J'avais le cœur certes lourd de ce départ que je ne souhaitais pas, mais d'autant plus léger de ce que je venais d'avouer. Tout cela, c'était mon monde.

Nous étions amis. Un jour, nous ne le serions peut être plus. Alors ce jour, j'arrêterais. Je me battrais pour une autre cause. Mais jamais je n'oublierais ce que j'avais dit en ce jour. Jamais je ne les oublierais eux. Jamais je ne l'oublierais lui.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lunagarden: Ravie que ça t'ai plu :)**

**Nyny et Ombrelle: C'est normal que Cloud soit toujours sombre, elle va pas se mettre à cracher des arcs en ciel et des paillettes en deux jours x). Et, si je ne m'abuse, Angeal est déjà mort, enterré, et tout ce que tu veux. Alors cet événement là est déjà en parti géré. Et comme je l'ai dit, je reprends l'histoire de crisis core ;). Et pour le bébé, t'inquiète, on y arrive x).**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Trois jours. Et ces jours, je n'avais en rien besoin de les compter sur mes doigts ou de les noter sur une quelconque feuille volante pour m'en souvenir. Depuis ces trois longs jours, il était parti, emportant ainsi toute la bonne humeur que j'avais perçu entre ces murs. Le jour de son départ, je m'étais sentie vidée et à la fois pleine. Pleine d'une force que je m'étais moi même forgée sur mon ancienne faiblesse. Une force que je basais sur ceux que j'appelais maintenant mes amis. Mon équipe. J'avais le choix. Le choix de me faire confiance ou de leur faire confiance à eux. J'avais choisi de leur remettre ce que j'étais. Ils en prendraient bien mieux soin que moi. Et j'étais vidée. Vidée de la joie qui m'avait effleuré. Autant que je la sentais affluer en moi. Un sentiment désagréable de perte. Comme si elle s'émiettait à l'intérieur même de mes veines.

Ainsi, depuis trois jours, mes gestes étaient comme diminués, se réduisant au stricte minimum vital. Il m'arrivait pourtant de rire, notamment avec Tony et mes autres colocataires. De lâcher un soupir amusé ou d'esquisser un sourire timide. Mon grand frère n'avait pas dû comprendre quand, le jour du départ de Zack, j'étais rentrée dans la chambre pour lui claquer un baiser sur la joue. Il m'avait regardé d'une manière bien curieuse, comme si j'avais perdu la raison. Cela avait été ma façon de le remercier. Parce que je lui étais redevable de cette part de moi même à qui il avait donné sa chance. La part un peu plus femme sous ce corps d'homme.

Je n'avais plus couru à m'en écrouler. Je m'étais juste entraînée de façon à peu près raisonnable. Mon souffle en restait rauque, mais je ne mordais pas la poussière. Mes poumons me brûlaient, mais ne menaçaient pas de me lâcher à tout instant. Je ne m'étais plus poussée à bout. Parce que je n'en avais plus autant besoin. Certes, j'en ressentais le vide, et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas recommencer. Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je voulais me conserver dans cet état presque stable. Je voulais restée celle qu'il avait quitté. Un homme presque femme. On pouvait donc affirmer que j'avais changé. Ou grandi. Dans les deux cas, cela ne m'avait pas fait de mal. Même si cette nouvelle peau me laissait sceptique et perdue. Presque à nue, dépossédée de l'ancienne. Celle que j'avais construite. C'était celle que tous aimaient, désormais. Alors à quoi bon s'acharner à conserver celle d'avant. Mon mental n'en était pas moins solide. Juste plus humain.

Secouant la tête, je me levai de mon lit, provoquant un grincement de mon vieux matelas.

- Je sors, lançai-je d'une voix lourde.

Tournant la tête vers moi, Tony m'adressa un semblant de sourire amusé. Son regard bienveillant me couvait à la manière d'un frère.

- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas ton père, lâcha-t-il en secouant nonchalamment la main.

Passant à côté de lui, je lui jetai un regard blasé. Ce qui provoqua son rire, aussi puissant que grave. Il avait un humour assez développé, qui malheureusement me dépassait complètement. Lui assénant un semblant de coup sur l'épaule en sortant, j'eus à peine le temps de l'entendre râler que la porte claquait déjà dans mon dos.

Respirant avec calme, je tournai par réflexe la tête de droite à gauche. L'habitude de surveiller mon entourage me poursuivait même dans ce lieu supposé sûr. Haussant les épaules, je finis par choisir le chemin le plus rapide vers le bâtiment des Turks.

ooo

Je sentis mon regard se baisser à l'instant même où une tignasse de feu faisait irruption de derrière une porte. Figée dans l'espoir de ne pas être vue, je manquai de trembler lorsque le regard félin du roux glissa lentement vers moi. Me parant de mon mutisme désarmant et mon air impassible à toute épreuve, je relevai doucement le regard. Il était l'une des dernières personnes que j'avais envie de croiser. Me faire accoster de manière presque irrespectueuse par ce dragueur de bar n'était pas forcément la chose dont je rêvais. Même avec mon esprit de femme plus affirmé qu'auparavant. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de personnage.

De ses yeux verts il prit le temps de me jauger, avant de laisser ses lèvres fendre son visage d'un sourire charmeur. Le genre de sourire qui me donnait envie de le frapper. Mon poing me démangeait de plus en plus férocement au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

- Salut ma jolie ! Tu sais pas quoi faire en cette belle journée ?

Sa voix suave glaça mon échine d'un frisson désagréable. Serrant les dents, je lui adressai un regard noir.

- De mauvaise humeur ?demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Je te remonte le moral quand tu veux.

Un dégoût violent obstrua ma gorge durant quelques instants. Ce genre d'homme me répugnait. Une apparence séduisante, un charme indéniable, mais une délicatesse des plus basse. Une tendance à vouloir se saisir de toute femmes à vomir. Fronçant les sourcils, je dus serrer plus fort encore mes phalanges pour ne pas lui refaire le portrait. Je m'en savais parfaitement capable.

- Je cherche simplement votre chef, crachai-je sans amabilité.

- Tu sais, il est ennuyeux, lui, alors...

Sa veine tentative de me retenir se solda par un mouvement agressif et menaçant de ma part dans sa direction. La main légèrement en avant, je le toisai d'un œil mauvais, lui faisant ravaler les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter. J'avais mes limites.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, marmonnai-je en inspirant profondément. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Le rouquin relâcha sa position soudain défensive, et se détendit un instant avant de pousser un soupir. Il m'adressa un sourire des plus détestable, et enfonça profondément les mains dans ses poches.

- Tu le trouveras dans son bureau, la première porte dans le prochain couloir, finit-il par lâcher, sans chercher à cacher sa déception.

Déception dont je me fichais éperdument. Trouver Tseng avait été ma première idée pour me sortir de ses griffes, mais je me sentais dans le besoin de le voir. Il m'était d'une certaine manière d'un bon secours lorsque je me sentais seule. Car désormais, il m'arrivait de ressentir le besoin d'autrui. Au début, cela m'était paru étrange, mais maintenant, rien que sentir leur odeur ou leur présence me rassurait. Un peu comme un animal se rassure par la présence de ses congénères.

Je me détendis à cette simple pensée, et sans un regard de plus au rouquin, je lui passai à côté, profitant de son moment d'absence et de surprise. Je n'étais pas comme n'importe quelle femme, il fallait qu'il s'en rende compte. Je n'étais pas une jolie chanteuse de rue ou une fille de joie, une marchande de fleurs ou encore une serveuse. J'étais un soldat. Et cela, femme ou homme, personne ne pourrait jamais me l'enlever. J'avais construit une partie de mon caractère, celle qui ne me quitterait pas, autour de cette idée.

D'un pas sûr, je finis par atteindre la porte en question. Plus imposante que les autres, elle était clairement celle d'un bureau de chef. Derrière elle devait se tenir Tseng. Levant la main pour frapper, je stoppai mon geste. Je n'aimais pas m'annoncer de la sorte. Pas lorsque j'allais voir un ami. Cela me rabaissait au rang de simple pion. Me mordant la lèvre, je poussai doucement la poignée, afin de me présenter dans l'entre bâillement. Je préférais que l'on me voit avant de m'entendre.

- Bonjour, Tseng, marmonnai-je sans lever les yeux.

Il était là, les sourcils légèrement haussés devant ma visite inattendue. Assis derrière son bureau, il semblait brasser sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit de concret une pile entière de documents noyés d'écriture. Ses cheveux toujours impeccablement tirés semblaient ne jamais être laissés au naturel.

- Bonjour Cloud, me répondit-il en se levant prestement. Mais que fais tu là ?

Cette simple question me poussa à relever enfin le regard. Comme je l'avais pensé, la simple vue de cette silhouette maintenant familière me faisait un bien fou. Je me sentis presque sourire. M'approchant à pas timides de lui, je levai les bras presque inconsciemment pour l'enlacer gentiment. Je sentis ses muscles se raidirent sous la surprise, alors que je reposais mon front contre son torse, laissant son cœur battre contre ma peau.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, murmurai-je. Ça me manquait.

Lentement, Tseng se détendit, et posa une main sur mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi toi, tu n'as pas été mis à l'écart ?demandai-je sans me décoller de lui. Et moi ?

Ces questions m'avaient brûlées les lèvres dès l'instant où j'avais connu la raison de ce départ assez inattendu. Cédant la place de mon front à mon menton, je relevai un regard interrogateur vers le Turk, que je tenais toujours fermement. Je n'avais aucune envie de le lâcher, séduite par la chaleur agréable qu'il dégageait. Je n'avais plus serré quelqu'un franchement entre mes bras depuis bien longtemps. J'avais presque oublié quelles sensations cela prodiguait. Autant à une femme qu'à un homme.

- Toi, même si tu as vu des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû voir, tu n'es pas pleinement impliquée, dans la mesure où tu ne savais pas ce que tu as vu, m'expliqua posément Tseng sans repousser un seul instant mon étreinte. Et moi, et bien on dira que mon statut de chef des Turks m'accordent quelques bénéfices.

Il lâcha un rire nerveux. Alors Zack avait été le seul à m'être arraché pour ces si simples raisons. J'étais amère rien que d'y penser. Et presque lourde de repenser à lui. Trois jours. Trois jours qu'il était parti.

Doucement, je relâchai le Turk, laissant glisser mes bras contre ses épaules. Je fus surprise de découvrir un sourire sur son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux. Un sourire presque bienveillant.

- Seulement, des complications m'amènent moi aussi à quitter le nid, souffla mon vis à vis en détournant le regard.

Sa déclaration me laissa sans voix. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir. Pas lui. Je ne voulais pas perdre un autre membre de mon équipe. De ma famille. Pas encore. Dans les bras de qui me jetterai-je une fois que j'aurais perdu Tseng ?

Ma détresse soudaine sembla paraître sur mon visage, d'autant que je le sentais pâlir plus que de coutume. Tseng posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule, qui me donna l'impression de n'être plus qu'une enfant. Aussi affectée qu'une enfant par le départ d'êtres chers. Aussi faible.

- Je vais rejoindre Zack, reprit-il. Mais rassures toi, nous reviendrons vite. D'ici quelques jours, je pense.

Calmement, je hochai la tête. Une main en suspend près de ma poitrine, je sentais mon cœur lâcher de manière peu rassurante. D'une légèreté soudain affolante, je ne le sentais plus battre. Sa lourdeur ne pesait plus, me laissant presque suffoquer.

- Je comprends que le départ de Zack te laisse perdue, soupira le Turk en passant une main sur ma joue blanche.

- Vos deux départs me pèsent, chuchotai-je en baissant les yeux.

Je n'avais pas le droit de ne m'inquiéter que pour un. Je le savais.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, murmura le brun sans agressivité. Mais tu ne devrais pas l'aimer. C'est assez dangereux comme jeu. Même s'il t'aime maintenant, il y a …

Je le coupai d'un regard plus sombre que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Serrant le poing, la nervosité renforça ma poigne, blanchissant les articulations de mes phalanges. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me parle de cela. Ce n'était pas une chose dont on pouvait parler avec moi. Avec les autres femmes, gloussant à la seule évocation du mot amour, peut être. Mais en aucun cas avec moi.

- Je sais ce qu'il y a, claquai-je froidement. Elle s'appelle Aeris.

En face de moi, le Turk semblait mal à l'aise de m'avoir contrarié. Cela ne devait pas partir d'un mauvais sentiment, mais ce genre de remarques n'étaient pas faites pour moi. Je ne les aimais pas. Lui aussi avait encore plusieurs choses à apprendre de moi. Je n'étais pas douce et frêle, amoureuse comme un collégienne. J'étais froide, dure, et impénétrable, presque folle d'un homme que je haïssais pour cette seule raison.

Mon accès de colère sembla le blesser. Ce visage inconnu de lui calma comme d'un coup de poignard mes battements de cœur et la noirceur de mon regard.

- Je sais que l'aimer est une chose étrange, finis-je par soupirer. Je sais que ce genre d'attachement n'est pas à encourager dans l'armée. Mais, s'il te plaît, laisses moi au moins ça. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Je laissai un faible sourire faire sa place dans le creux de mes lèvres, alors que je posais une main sur sa joue.

- Et crois moi, chuchotai-je en y déposant mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te laisserais de côté.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lunagarden: Que le bahamut rentre les crocs, la suite est là ! Merci pour ta gentille review, qui une fois de plus me fait chaud au coeur :)**

**Nyny: Merci encore pour ta review :)**

**Et je vous promets que le guimauve s'arrête après ce chapitre ! Enfin, disons qu'il y en aura moins x)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Plus que tout, j'avais envie de le revoir. Cette envie avait même surpasser la peur de ne pas le voir revenir. Elle avait effacé de mon esprit ma sensation énorme de faiblesse. Mes doutes quand à ma condition. J'étais un homme ou j'étais une femme, c'était à lui de le décider. Je me sentais aveugle d'ainsi lui remettre ma vie. Mais au fond, cela ne me faisait pas grand mal. Ce que j'étais, c'est lui qui le décidait.

Je n'avais pas changé. Physiquement, je restais la même. A attendre dans ce hangar, piétinant de mes bottes le bitume noirci de traces de pneus. Dans mon uniforme, mon fusil à l'épaule. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais changer aux yeux des autres. Il n'y avait que pour lui. Cela ne regardait que nous. Notre équipe. Lui seul le voyait et s'y laissait aller. Je le voulais. C'était devenu comme une sorte de jeu. Chacun se dévoilait à l'autre tout en essayant de ne pas perdre la face devant les figurants. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. On aurait pu attendre d'une femme un débordement de joie immense accompagnée de roucoulements stupides et impatients. Ce qui, au fond, n'était pas vraiment mal. C'était normal. Mais moi, je restais de marbre, à simplement patienter le retour de l'hélicoptère. Froide, balançant mon regard sur les autres de manière furtive, sans donner d'autre signe de vie que le soulèvement naturel de mes côtes. Parce que quoi que l'on dise, je n'aimais pas que l'on me voit vivre. J'aimais juste exister, à leurs yeux. Pas aux siens.

Je me sentis presque déposséder de mon souffle lorsque l'on nous annonça l'arrivée imminente d'un véhicule. Mes jambes semblèrent un instant se dérober, mon corps trembla de la racine de mes cheveux à la naissance de mes orteils, en passant par mes hanches et le moindre de mes vertèbres. J'allais de nouveau me tuer dans ce regard bleu Mako que j'avais haï jusqu'à l'aimer. Que je haïssais encore, d'une certaine manière. Chacun voyait cela à sa façon.

Au fond du hangar, effleurant à peine le mur, Tseng se tenait debout, les bras impeccablement croisés contre son torse. Il ne me lançait que quelques regards, sans oser m'approcher. Peut être respectait-il la solitude que je souhaitais ici. Même si je l'appréciais, je n'en restais pas moins quelqu'un de froid. Quelqu'un à qui la compagnie des gens est assez peu nécessaire. Même si dans certain moment, j'avais besoin d'eux. Pas de tous, mais de gens bien spéciaux, dont l'absence se faisait cruellement remarquer. Comme Tony, ou Tseng. Et Zack. Penser à son nom me fit frémir, laissant une certaine chaleur s'évaporer au sein de mes joues. Cette douceur, je voulais la sentir plus violente. Comme lorsqu'il était là. Comme lorsqu'il m'effleurait, laissant ma chair se hérisser de frissons. C'était ce que je souhaitais.

Un vent violent se fit, repoussant d'un coup l'intégralité de mes cheveux contre mon visage fermé. Ma main en visière pour me protéger, je finis par apercevoir l'ombre large d'un véhicule aérien faire son entrée dans le hangar. Ce fut à cet instant que je perdis tout le contrôle de mes sens. Aveuglée par la lumière matinale, fouettée par le vent, battue par mon cœur, harcelée par le sang contre mes tempes, malmenée par mes tremblements. Je voyais comme trouble. Lorsque le calme retomba, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas tomber avec lui. Les grincements de la porte coulissante me laissaient un arrière goût amer. Tout allait bien trop lentement. J'aurais pu tirer dans la porte si ma raison ne m'avait pas rattrapé. Et le silence regagna mon esprit fou lorsqu'une masse de cheveux noirs sortie de la cabine.

Une main en suspend, effleurant à peine mon menton, la bouche entre ouverte, agitée de tremblements, mon fusil solidement maintenu autour de mon épaule, je le regardais. Les bras croisés contre son torse, sa large épée dominant son dos, les sourcils doucement relevés, il me regardait. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient sous le vent au même rythme que les miens. Je crus un instant me voir dans ce regard bleu. Dans ce regard vert. Dans ce regard d'homme.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, plus de dix, je restais sans rien faire, à juste piétiner en attendant que le hangar se vide. Je ne voulais pas nous exposer. Je n'étais pas comme cela. Je n'étais pas ce genre de femme. Cette durée me sembla cependant aussi douloureuse que mes seize années passées auprès de Tifa. Aussi longues. Et tout aussi pénibles. Et lorsque enfin nous nous retrouvâmes seule, je crus presque hurler. Hurler de joie, de rage, et de chagrin. De bonheur, de douleur, d'une blessure assez imaginaire mais bien présente. Me ruant comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, je l'enserrai de mes bras musclés. Collant ma joue contre son épaule, je me surpris un instant à serrer le poing pour l'abattre contre son torse. Lui ne disait rien. Il se contentait de m'étreindre d'une manière bien plus douce. Parce qu'il était doux, et que j'étais violente. Parce qu'il était un homme de bien et que j'étais un femme de haine. Mais en cet instant, nous étions juste deux soldats perdus comme tant d'autres.

Lui saisissant le visage avec une certaine fermeté, je choisis de l'embrasser avant que lui ne le face. J'eus l'impression de plus le haïr que le aimer, alors ses cheveux balayaient rageusement les miens. Parce qu'il m'avait manqué. Cruellement manqué.

- Tu n'as rien ?chuchotai-je en le lâchant finalement.

- Pas grand chose de plus alarmant que quelques coups de soleil, me répondit gentiment le Soldat.

Cela me laissa un instant flotter. J'étais de nouveau entière.

ooo

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Haussant un sourcil, je tournai la tête dans la direction de Zack. Les cheveux poussiéreux, mon uniforme brûlant au contact de mon corps épuisé, j'étais allongée à ses côtés. Non loin de ce sentier où nous venions de nous entraîner. Nous reprenions notre routine. Ou plutôt, je le ré entraînais dans la mienne. Lui me regardait depuis le début, son torse se soulevant de manière rapide. Moi, je fixais le ciel avec insistance, la respiration bien plus lente. Le visage caressé par les brins d'herbes fougueux et humides, ombragé par le feuillage abondant de ce vieil arbre au dessus de nous. Comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si je ne m'étais jamais inquiétée. Comme si rien n'avais changé. Cependant, je ne pus que l'interroger du regard sur cette fameuse chose qu'il avait pour moi. Dans le peu d'années que j'avais vécu, je n'avais pas reçu énormément de cadeaux. Alors que lui m'en face me laissait sceptique. C'était une chose qui m'était presque inconnue.

Doucement, et avec son habituel sourire sur le visage, le jeune à côté de moi tira de derrière lui un morceau de tissu légèrement chiffonné. Fluide, blanc pâle, léger. Lorsqu'il se déplia, je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller d'une frayeur déraisonnable. J'avais peur.

- Non je...Nous n'avons vraiment pas le même humour, bredouillai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'il me laisse seule et froide s'il le souhaitait. Mais ce n'était pas une chose pour moi. Je ne pouvais qu'être mal à l'aise rien qu'à la voir.

- C'est sûr, toi t'en as pas, répliqua Zack en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me sentis giflée par cette remarque. Sa plaisanterie était de très mauvais goût. Elle me blessait. Elle me rappelait ce que je n'étais pas et ne serais jamais. Elle me rappelait ces vrais femmes si joliment vêtues, de satin, de soie, et de foulards bariolés. Mais pas moi. En aucun cas moi.

- Non Zack, murmurai-je enfin en baissant les yeux. Je ne suis pas une femme qui porte des robes.

Je n'étais pas une femme du tout. Le vêtement flottait contre le bras du Soldat, me narguant à chaque regard que je lui lançais. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus que l'on tente de faire de moi ce que j'étais pas.

- Elles ne me vont pas, de toute façon, repris-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Les rares que j'avais été contrainte d'essayer s'étaient craquées sous la pression de mes larges épaules. Tifa ne s'en était pas offusquée, même si j'avais ruiné ses belles pièces de tissus. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour retenter toujours, malgré le refus auquel elle se heurtait. Ma Tifa. Elle si belle dans ses robes fluides et fleuries. Elle si belle. Et si femme.

- Je suis sûre que celle ci est assez large pour accueillir tes frêles épaules, insista le brun en me tendant le morceau de tissu.

Je me sentais agressée. Par un simple vêtement.

- Non, je...me défendis-je.

Zack me fit taire en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. D'un geste, il me glissa la robe dans les mains, avant de me sourire calmement. Me laissant ainsi durant quelques instants, les yeux rivés vers lui, ses mains posées sur mes épaules. Mes frêles épaules.

Peut être que j'étais heureuse, en vérité. Mais trop faible et forte à la fois pour le reconnaître. J'étais heureuse qu'il revienne. Heureuse qu'il me voit, heureuse qu'il m'embrasse. Heureuse qu'il m'effleure. Qu'il me face frissonner comme jamais. Heureuse qu'il me reconnaisse. Heureuse que cette simple et exquise sensation de bonheur frappe chaque paroi de mon crâne. Qu'elle me claque les veines d'un sang violent. Alors pourquoi pas heureuse qu'il me voit comme femme ?

Lâchant un soupir résigner, je reculai d'un pas. Je me rendais. Mais me rendre à lui ne me faisais pas le même effet. Le fait qu'il gagne du terrain ne me faisait rien, outre me bercer d'un étrange sentiment de chaleur. Après tout, pour jouer, nous devions être deux. Nous avions joué à nous cacher. J'aurais dû m'attendre perdre. Bien que je me sois jurée le contraire. Lui en avait visiblement assez de jouer aux faux semblants.

D'un geste calme, je posai mon fusil à terre. Avec la même tranquillité trahie de légers tremblements à la naissance de mes doigts, je fis glisser agilement la fermeture de mon uniforme jusque dans le bas de mon. Révélant mes épaules débordantes de muscles, j'osai un regard en direction du brun. Ce dernier ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'observer, sans pour autant glisser des yeux indécents sur moi. Je n'avais que faire de m'exposer ainsi. Cela m'aurait sans doute gêné, il y a peu de temps. Mais là, je n'en avais cure. Je voulais juste essayer cette robe. Par sa faute. Après tout, mon corps n'était pas très différent du sien. Tout aussi fort.

Toujours sans rien ajouter, sans osciller, telle une poupée, je me baissai pour retirer mes bottes et ainsi, faire glisser mon uniforme. Ce dernier s'écroula en une boule difforme en bas de mes jambes, et je l'enjambai comme un vulgaire chiffon. Mes jambes n'étaient pas frêles comme celles des femmes, pourtant, elles ne me parurent pas laides. Comme j'avais pu le penser. Mes courbes peu prononcées ne me gênèrent pas autant qu'avant. Alors, sans prendre un seul instant le temps de me recoiffer, j'attrapai la robe et en délassai le dos. La laissant glisser le long de mes bras, je fus surprise de ne pas entendre les coutures craquer. Renouant sans difficulté le dos du vêtement, je fis un geste qui m'était complètement étranger. Lisser les plis subtiles tombant jusqu'à mes genoux.

Alors, me mordant la lèvre, j'osai enfin relever les yeux. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi les siens me regardaient avec autant d'admiration.

- Tu es belle, me dit-il simplement.

Je sentis le vent danser autour de mes jambes, soulevant le tissu trop léger sans que cela me gêne.

- Merci, chuchotai-je en retour.

Je ne savais pas si je devais y croire. Je ne m'étais jamais vu sous cette angle. C'était comme une facette inconnue de moi même qu'il me forçait à explorer. Avec une simple robe.

- Mais c'est...différent, avoua le jeune homme en me saisissant une main.

Avec une subtilité agréable, il me fit légèrement tourner sur moi même, laissant mes cheveux se perdre au sein de la brise.

- Sans ton uniforme, le côté mystérieux qu'il entretient t'est arraché. Ce côté qui fait de toi la plus belle de toutes les femmes que j'ai pu voir.

Lui même le voyait. Je n'étais pas moi, dans une telle tenue. Pourtant, je m'y plaisais légèrement. Jamais je n'aurais pu y passer une vie, mais une après midi ne me gênait pas. Au contraire, se sentir dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas une expérience si dérangeante.

Esquissant un sourire, je me laissai retomber dans l'herbe, lui à mes côtés. Sa main toujours au creux de la mienne, balancer au rythme de mes incessants tremblements. Le regard dans le vague, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à cette autre femme. Cette femme qui portait des robes. Cette femme qui devait être si belle.

- Tu l'as revu ?

Ma question lui fit hausser le regard. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Moi non plus, je ne m'attendais pas à penser une telle chose. Mais elle revenait me tenailler. Sans vraiment que je puisse appeler cela de la jalousie. Comme de la curiosité.

Sans que je n'ai besoin de prononcer un nom, Zack su de qui je parlais. Car il n'y avait qu'elle.

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

Je sentis mon cœur trembler de la même manière que ma main. Je retirai cette dernière, la reposant sur mon genoux.

- Cela ne me gêne pas, en fait, murmurai-je. Tu peux la voir, ce n'est pas grave. C'est ton droit. Je veux juste...je veux juste le savoir. Je veux savoir. Je veux que tu l'aimes d'une autre manière.

Zack haussa un sourcil, et posa une main hésitante contre ma joue, me forçant à le regarder. Mon regard bas fut immédiatement plaqué au fond du sien, alors qu'un de ses bras se nouait autour de ma taille. Me sentant basculer, je laissai ma main s'attarder contre sa nuque. Dos contre l'herbe, je voyais le ciel se couvrir de larges nuages blancs. Aussi blancs que cette robe saillant mes muscles.

Je sentis ses lèvres effleurer les miennes, et un sourire timide fendit mon visage pâle. Mon dos se raidit au contact de sa main contre ma peau froide, parcourut de frissons déstabilisants. Mon corps de femme, secoué d'une sensation violente.

- Crois moi, tu n'as rien à lui envier, chuchota le jeune homme dans le creux de mon coup. Jamais je ne l'aimerais comme je t'aime toi. Vous êtes bien trop différente pour être aimer de la même manière.

Mon sourire se perdit contre ses lèvres, alors que ses mains passaient sous le corsage de cette robe et le dénouait lentement. Cette robe. Ma robe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lunagarden: Range tes griffes s'il te plait. Voilà, merci, je tiens à ma vie ! **

**Nyny: Bon, merci encore, et mets le Don de côté, celui de banal ou final fantasy ! Pas de pensées bizarres, pas de buissons, pas de vieux, pas de poneys x)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Un ordre de mission. Un autre. Comme tous les soldats de la milice en recevaient. Comme touts ces chiens trop mauvais pour être autre chose. Comme moi. Les missions ne me gênaient pas. J'aurais pu en faire mille de suite sans être épuisée. On me disait trop obstinée pour en crever. Peut être était ce le cas. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller. Pas là. Pas à Nibelheim. J'étais contrainte d'y retourner. Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec ce que je n'aurais jamais dû voir. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Qu'ils m'arrachent les yeux pour que je ne le vois plus. Tout sauf me rejeter dans cette ville qui m'avait déchiré. Et qui déchirait une fois de plus notre équipe. Du bon côté, d'une certaine manière. Moi et Zack. Et Tseng, seul derrière son bureau. Le monde était injuste avec lui, à ce niveau là. Et j'étais égoïste. Lui ne se voyait pas offrir le droit de rester avec une personne qu'il aime. D'ailleurs, avait il jamais aimé ? Et moi, je voulais rester. Je voulais tout. C'en était répugnant.

Assis sur son lit, Tony me regardait en chien de faïence, se penchant de temps à autre sur le côté. Sans doute se questionnait il de ma soudaine maltraitance envers ce pauvre morceau de papier, froissé avec une telle force au creux de mes doigts que mes phalanges en devenaient blanches. Je devenais blanche. Ma poitrine tremblait, mon front se glaçait, des frissons se levaient le long de mon dos, parcourant chaque partie de mon corps sans une once de gêne. J'étais cernée par la peur que je m'étais moi même enseignée de cette ville. J'avais appris à l'aimer, lorsque j'étais là bas. Mais dès que j'avais dû la quitter, j'avais fait une croix dessus. Et je m'étais obligée à la maudire. Pour trop de chose. Pour ses maisons grises et son manoir trop noir, pour ses pelouses fraîches et ses arbres ocres à l'automne venue. Pour ses sentiers de terre et ses montagnes aux falaises brunes, luisantes d'un vert étonnant. Pour Tifa. Tifa que j'avais trahi. Tifa que j'avais aimé. Sans doute trop pour oser me représenter devant elle, ma promesse brisée. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Elle ne saurait rien de ma présence. Je ferais tout pour être un homme.

Serrant les dents, je crispai ma seconde main sur le canon de mon fusil, par simple réflexe. Cela me calmait vaguement. Remplissant mes poumons de l'air comprimé de notre chambre, je lâchai un soupir bruyant. Je n'avais pas cherché à le rendre discret. A quoi bon. L'homme en face de moi me cernait depuis le début, sans que je ne face rien. C'était de la perte de temps que de chercher à lui échapper. Et lui ne le cherchait pas non plus.

Sans animosité, je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

- C'est pas parce que tu vas me regarder comme ça que je vais faire disparaître ton fichu bout de papier, maugréa le jeune homme en se passant une main sur le visage. Je suis pas magicien.

Je levai doucement les yeux au ciel. Comme je l'avais compris, il avait compris. Il comprenait tout. A mes yeux, c'était une qualité comme un défaut. Il y a certaine chose que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi.

- Je pars toute à l'heure, soufflai-je en posant mon regard sur la fenêtre.

La pluie dégoulinait silencieusement contre le verre. Marquant de ses gouttes chaque parcelle de terre, elle tombait sans grand bruit des larges nuages gris tapissant le ciel. Contre les arbres et contre leurs feuilles. Peut être n'allais-je rien revoir de tout cela.

Sans rien ajouter, je me levai et m'enfermai dans le calme de notre salle de bain. Une main encore sur la poignée, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, renfermant mes larmes sous mes paupières lourdes. Ma seconde main contre mes lèvres, je les sentis trembler au même rythme que mon menton. J'ignorais depuis quand j'étais devenue si faible. Ou peut être ne l'étais pas, justement. Peut être que j'étais assez forte pour avoir peur d'une mission qui ne m'inspirait pas de bonnes choses.

Rouvrant les yeux, je mis quelques secondes à retirer mon uniforme d'un geste tremblant. M'engouffrant dans la douche, je laissai l'eau brûlante me marteler le dos, sans même prendre la peine de régler la température. Je n'aimais pas ces douleurs étranges nouant mes muscles et mon ventre. Cette impression de fatigue jusque contre ma peau. Cette terreur mêlée de chagrin, jusqu'à la moelle. Et cette désagréable impression d'une main contre ma nuque. Encore. Un souvenir doux. Et douloureux quand on craint une perte. Comme moi.

Lentement, je passai une main furtive contre mon coup. J'avais l'impression de sentir la sienne. Cet homme que j'allais suivre. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui me suive. L'équilibre fragile que nous avions monté, c'était ce que nous allions suivre. Je commençais, il terminait. Fermant les yeux, je coupai l'eau d'un tour de poignée violent. Je quittai la douche, m'enroulant une serviette autour de la taille, avant d'essuyer mes cheveux humides. Alors que j'enfilai mon uniforme, mon regard se posa sur un minuscule morceau de tissu fluide, posé sur le bord de notre lavabos. Ma robe. Tendant une main hésitante vers elle, je finis par la saisir. Et la glisser dans mon uniforme. Je ne la sentais même pas, tant elle était fine. Elle n'était pas rugueuse comme l'uniforme. Mais je la garderais. Elle faisait partie de moi. C'était un cadeau. Et la seule tenue de femme que j'ai jamais porté, pour le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé.

Je quittai la pièce, lâchant derrière moi de légers volutes de vapeur tiède. Tony posa immédiatement les yeux vers moi lorsqu'il me vit sortir. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait même pas jeté de regards indiscrets à ma feuille de mission, négligemment jetée par terre. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle non plus. Tony respectait tout cela. Il respectait les secrets.

- Alors c'est maintenant que tu pars, me lança-t-il simplement.

- Oui, chuchotai-je en attrapant mon arme.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de se lever.

- Tu sais, t'es pas obligée, me dit-il, une main en suspend. Tu peux faire tes preuves d'une autre manière. Tu pourrais devenir ce que tu as toujours rêvé d'être.

Tournant mon regard bleu vers lui, je haussai un sourcil, impassible. J'étais obligée. Et il le savait. Mais lui ne le voulait pas. Et je ne pouvais pas devenir ce que je voulais. Sinon, jamais je ne l'aurais vu. Jamais rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Les choses ne se passent jamais de la même manière dans la peau d'un autre. Ma peau était celle d'un garde de la milice. Pas celle d'un Soldat.

- Non, je ne pourrais pas, murmurai-je en esquissant un sourire. Et tu le sais. Je ne suis pas un homme à proprement parlé, comme vous. Et je ne pourrais jamais le devenir.

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, je sentis des bras puissants se nouer sans grande délicatesse autour de ma taille et de mes épaules. Prise en étau, je me surpris à sourire, la joue écrasée contre l'épaule de mon colocataire. De mon frère. Doucement, je passai des bras tremblants dans son dos.

- Alors jures moi d'être prudente, soupira Tony en me caressant les cheveux.

Je hochai la tête de manière à ce qu'il le sente. Cette discussion me rappelait la dernière que j'avais eu avec Tifa. Lui aussi tentait de me dissuader. Lui aussi tentait de me protéger. Lui aussi voulait tout m'éviter. Il m'aimait. Comme un frère.

- Et jures moi de revenir, marmonna-t-il.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je sentis ma gorge se nouer, et je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, ni même d'approuver. Tifa ne me l'avait pas demandé, ça. Elle me l'avait supplié d'un seul et dernier regard. Et pourtant, je n'étais jamais revenue. Jamais. Alors, est ce que me le demander de vive voix changerait quelque chose ?

ooo

J'avais le cœur lourd. Bien plus que ces derniers jours. Je me sentais peser. A un tel point que je crus fissurer de mon poids le bitume de notre piste de décollage. Les yeux baissé, l'expression glacée, murée dans un mutisme incassable, je regardais les deux hommes en face de moi. Le Turk et le Soldat. Tseng et Zack. Même s'il ne venait pas, le troisième membre nous regardait partir. C'était une sorte de rituel. Comme nous l'avions regardé partir, lui. Ensembles.

Relevant légèrement le regard je tombais face à la mine assombrie de l'homme en costume. Toujours aussi impeccable. Les cheveux tirés, le teint pâle. Rien pour trahir ce visage de marbre. Seul Zack souriait. Mais comme il souriait toujours, je m'étais rendue compte que certains de ses sourires n'en étaient pas. Un peu comme certains de mes regards froids débordaient de chaleur.

Je me rendais compte à la vue de notre équipe que je ne voulais réellement pas partir. Certes, là bas, il y avait ma mère. Et Tifa. Mais leur dire adieu une première fois avait été assez dur. Alors je ne me sentais pas de recommencer. Et quelle menteuse je faisais de revenir alors que je leur avais promis de ne plus remettre les pieds dans ce village. Ou plutôt, je me l'étais promis.

- Tseng, chuchotai-je enfin.

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers moi, bientôt suivi du Soldat, curieux de voir que j'ouvrais la bouche en premier.

- Ne fais pas trop de bêtise pendant notre absence, murmurai-je en tentant malgré tout d'esquisser un faible sourire.

Je vis le regard de Zack s'attendrir, et celui de Tseng se faire moins vide.

- C'est vrai, évite de te venger de notre départ sur tes pauvres Turks, renchérit Zack en rigolant à moitié.

Rien ne démontait la bonne humeur de cette homme. Il avait appris à sourire en tout circonstance. Et à mener les autres vers une sorte de bonheur. Il était comme cela. C'était Zack.

Je me surpris à porter un regard furtif vers le fond de la piste, où patientait l'un de ces fameux Turks. Pas celui que j'affectionnais le plus. J'ignorais complètement ce qu'il fichait ici, mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Qu'il aille au diable, lui aussi. Je lui aurais volontiers brûlé ses cheveux roux si j'étais restée plus longtemps. Lui semblait m'avoir remarqué, et son regard bien trop insistant me fit serrer les dents.

- Bien que cela ne me gêne pas que tu te défoules sur l'un d'eux, grinçai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ma remarque fit sourire le chef des Turks, qui dirigea son regard dans la même direction que moi. Il lâcha un rire en voyant ce que j'observais avec tant d'animosité.

- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Reno, lâcha-t-il, amusé. Il a toujours adoré les femmes, qu'elles quelles soient. Alors pardonne lui son indélicatesse.

J'étais loin de lui pardonner, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à lui faire manger cette trop belle piste d'atterrissage. Elle avait le droit de rester propre. Et un homme aussi peu agréable ne méritait pas un tel traitement de faveur.

Alors que mes deux compagnons commençaient à se moquer de ma réaction, l'ombre d'une large silhouette au manteau de cuir me fit tendre le coup vers notre véhicule. Des cheveux qui me semblèrent argentés volaient près de la porte, s'enroulant autour d'un fourreau d'environ deux mètres. Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme. Jamais auparavant. Dans le cas contraire, je m'en serais souvenue, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, même sans l'avoir vu, je savais qui il était. Pour l'avoir admiré, je le savais.

A ma droite, Zack suivit mon regard avec lenteur, puis lâcher un soupir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tseng, avant de baisser les yeux vers moi.

- On y va, soupira-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

Je le regardais un instant se diriger vers notre Général. Cet homme à qui j'avais voulu ressembler. Qui m'avait trop fait rêvé. Et qui en vérité, n'était rien de plus qu'un homme.

Seule face à Tseng, je relevais les yeux. Le troisième membre de notre équipe. Mais membre néanmoins. Sans lui, la colle ne tenait plus. Passant un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules, je l'enlaçai gentiment, sans pour autant le serrer comme une femme l'aurait fait.

- Cloud, chuchota-t-il en posant une main contre mon dos.

Bougeant doucement le menton, je l'incitai à poursuivre.

- Ne te fais pas de mal inutilement.

Je sentis mes mains trembler. J'eus un instant l'impression qu'elles ne faisaient plus que ça. Elles tremblaient toujours. Ces paroles ci me parurent étranges. Elles n'étaient pas prononcer de la même manière que d'habitude. Loin d'être douce, elles étaient amères. Comme une menace pour couvrir autre chose. Peut être juste un peu d'amour mélangé à un pressentiment sombre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lunagarden: Inspire, expire, ça va bien se passer ! De toute façon, tout le monde doit avoir compris la fin. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il va falloir sacrifier des mouchoirs. **

**Nyny: Vive Banal Fantasy, Wtc, et tout ce que tu veux, du moment que cette fois, ça ne t'empêcher pas de lire correctement !**

**Ouh mon dieu qu'il est court ce chapitre ! J'avais pas non plus spécialement envie de m'attarder sur le voyage et les retrouvailles avec sa môman, de toute façon. C'est pas le plus important.**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Le voyage fut étrange. Presque désagréable. Mais pas autant que le précédent. Notre traversée de la mer en hélicoptère me pesa néanmoins. Comme une sorte de tension trop grande pour notre petite cabine. Morne et silencieuse, j'avais donc préféré regarder l'extérieur. Lumineux, pour une fois, le soleil perçant le calme blanc des nuages épais. Il m'avait presque semblé entendre le vent hurler contre la coque du véhicule. Ce mutisme général devait être dû à la présence de ces deux inconnus. L'un d'eux ne l'était pas tant que ça, tant nous en avions entendu parler. Ses longs cheveux argentés attiraient mon regard, juste en face de mon siège. Il semblait comme statufié. Cet homme avait l'air aussi peu bavard que moi, bien que cet air fort sérieux ne le dénude pas de charme. De grands yeux félins, une taille imposante. Un véritable Soldat comme j'avais voulu être.

Puis il y avait cet autre milicien. Comme moi, le fusil à la main. Lui semblait beaucoup moins calme. Bougeant sans cesse, il semblait plus que gêné de nos différentes présences. Ce devait sans doute être la première mission qu'on lui assignait. Ou alors était il simplement de ces hommes qui ne peuvent passer un instant sans parler ou bouger. Un peu comme Zack. Pourtant, ce dernier ne faisait rien. Il patientait juste en croisant et décroisant ses bras. Pas un seul soupir ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres closes. La situation était tendue, entre nous tous. Bien différente de la chaleur à laquelle je me laissais aller depuis quelques temps, en compagnie de mon équipe. De ceux que je pouvais appeler amis.

Et, outre mon entourage, il y avait autre chose. Il y avait les pensées douloureuses que j'avais enterré en quittant Nibelheim, quelques temps auparavant. Ces garçons qui me traitaient sans cesse comme un des leurs en pensant me blesser, ces filles me repoussant. Tifa me défendant, ma mère me rassurant. Et moi. Moi la petite fille aux cheveux mêlés, sans robe. Moi la gamine froide et renfermée. Moi l'adolescente silencieuse et glaciale. J'avais conscience que remettre les pieds dans ma ville natale allait me secouer. Je ne pourrais y passer sans aller revoir ma mère. Au moins une fois. Juste pour savoir comment elle se portait. N'ayant ni père, ni frère, ni sœur, je ne pouvais pas la délaisser elle. Ne serait ce que pour son propre bonheur plus que pour le mien. Je devais le faire.

Mais jamais Tifa ne me verrait. Je lui avais juré de revenir dès que j'aurais tenu ma promesse. Et je ne l'avais jamais fait. J'avais laissé cette promesse tellement loin derrière mon uniforme de milicien, qu'il était impensable que je la remette à l'ordre du jour. Je n'étais pas Soldat, c'était tout. Alors elle ne me verrait pas. Sous aucun prétexte.

Alors que je rêvassais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me sentis soulever par notre atterrissage. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du temps qui passait alors que je regardais le ciel. D'ici peu, j'allais de nouveau être confrontée à mes problèmes. A mes secrets, que je voulais plus que tout tenir éloignés de moi. D'un geste agile et brutal, je réajustai mon fusil sur mon épaule. Furtivement, je jetai un rapide regard à Zack. Ce dernier me répondit par un sourire faible, avant d'ouvrir la porte de notre cabine.

Le paysage extérieur était triste. Morne. Comme la plupart des bâtiments de nos villes, la gare ne faisait pas exception. Le reste de notre voyage devait se dérouler en train. Avec une lenteur voulue, je grimpai sans un mot les quelques marches nous séparant du quai. Notre pilote ne s'était absolument pas gêné pour nous poser à proximité, ce qui me laissa doucement sourire. Un sourire que moi seule était en mesure de déceler. Cet homme avait au moins eu pitié de nous, et nous évitait à tous une marche pénible dans cette ambiance des plus sombres.

Je n'aimais pas attendre. D'une certaine manière, je n'avais jamais aimé cela, mais je ne le montrais pas pour autant. Laissant l'autre milicien près du Général, je me rangeai à la droite de Zack. Le jeune homme sembla se détendre à la vue de mon visage, si bien qu'un sourire franc naquit dans le coin de ses lèvres. J'aimais le voir sourire. C'était une des choses que j'aimais encore voir.

ooo

Assise dans un coin du wagon, je me faisais oublier. Comme toujours. Alors à l'entente de mon nom prononcé par une voix presque inconnue, je ne pus que relever la tête d'un air surpris et glacé.

- Alors, donc, c'est toi Cloud Strife.

Le Général n'avait même pas haussé un sourcil en affirmant cela. Car il l'avait bel et bien affirmé, ce qui me laissait tout le loisir d'ignorer sa phrase. Chose que je fis avec un grand plaisir. Sans bouger.

- J'ai un peu entendu parler de toi, reprit Sephiroth sans même se soucier de mon visage impassible. Il paraîtrait que tu as vu des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû.

Lentement, je posai mon regard sur lui. Il semblait presque aussi froid que moi. Sans même que je sache dire pour quoi, cet homme inspirait le respect. Et plus que tout, la crainte. Peut être était ce à cause de ses sourcils constamment froncés, ou de son épée immense nouée à sa ceinture.

- Ce sont les risques du métier, marmonnai-je finalement, ma chair hérissée de frissons.

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Trop peu à ma place. Je me sentais écrasée par le poids de cet homme. Par le poids de celui que je pouvais appeler mon supérieur. Par le poids d'un Soldat.

Ma réponse sembla lui convenir, vu qu'il se contenta de hausser les épaules. J'étais peu aimable aux premiers abords, et j'en avais parfaitement conscience. C'était dans ma nature, d'homme ou de femme, d'être froide de la sorte.

Dehors, les feuilles ocres de l'automne se plaquaient contre les vitres. Un courant d'air désagréable s'insinuait dans la cabine. Il l'était d'autant plus que l'attention avait été reportée sur moi. Je détestais cette sensation d'être épiée. Surtout par cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Celui que je devais considérer comme mon égal en tant que membre de la même unité que moi.

- Donc, nous sommes là pour enquêter sur des créatures anormales aperçues près du réacteur des monts Nibel, soupira Zack en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le jeune homme m'adressa un regard désolé. Il avait appris à me cerner, et savait parfaitement à quel moment j'avais besoin d'être seule. Si ce n'est tout le temps. Alors il tentait de combler l'espace à sa manière, juste pour que les autres se désintéressent de mon corps d'homme.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Sephiroth hocher la tête. J'ignorais ce que cette mission allait impliquer. Je ne savais pas à quel danger j'allais me heurter. Je ne pus donc m'empêcher de penser à Tseng. Cet avait bien des défauts. Il était peut être pénible et trop sérieux, chef d'une unité de tueurs dont certains membres manquaient cruellement d'honneur. Mais je lui avais promis de revenir. J'avais bien voulu lui promettre, parce qu'en dehors de tout ça, il avait du cœur.

ooo

Je gardais les yeux baissés. Mon casque sur le crâne, ma tête profondément enfoncée dans mes épaules, je ne voulais pas être vue. Je en voulais pas être reconnue. Je voulais passer pour un homme comme tant d'autres. Un de ceux que l'on envoyait là risquer leur vie sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Pas cette fille qui avait passé une bien triste enfance sur les chemins poussiéreux de cette ville.

Laissant Sephiroth et Zack parler entre eux, je me dirigeai à pas lents vers une maison minuscule, coincée entre deux autres. Les deux hommes discutant de notre objectif, pendant que le second milicien regardait les lieux comme s'ils avaient été extraordinaires, cela me laissait tout le loisir d'aller saluer ma mère. Notre mission n'allait de toute façon pas commencer avant l'arrivée de notre guide. Une guide. Intérieurement, je priais pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une de ces bécasses que j'avais pu connaître dans mon enfance. Une fille sans intérêt autre que ses vêtements, au visage sur maquillé, et prête à tout pour plaire à un chien. Un de ces filles que je méprisais plus encore que j'avais pu me mépriser moi même.

Je n'avais aucune honte à fausser ainsi compagnie à mon groupe. Je me fichais de ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser. J'avais quelque chose à faire, que cela leur plaise ou non. En temps normal, je suivais à la lettre les ordres que j'avais. Mais là, il ne s'agissait plus du continent nord, ou de la caserne. Il s'agissait de ma ville. Et de ma famille.

Nerveuse, je posai donc une main hésitante sur la poignée de ma porte. De cette porte qui avait été la mienne, en vérité. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, j'y entrai. Et je retirai aussitôt mon casque, laissant voler mes cheveux blonds. Rien ici n'avait changé. Tout était resté exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. La table, le carrelage brun. Le pain fraîchement grillé laissé dans la corbeille, les pots sur les étagères. L'escalier de bois. Et cette femme assise sur cette chaise. Cette femme au regard doux et apaisant. Cette femme qui se leva d'un bond à mon entrée dans la pièce. Et qui manqua de tomber lorsque je me dévoilais comme étant sa fille.

- Cloud, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Sans attendre la réponse que je ne lui donnerais pas, elle me saisit le visage de ses mains tremblantes. Le caressant comme si elle le voyait pour la première depuis des années, elle s'y attarda, avant de prendre mes mains au creux des siennes. Mes mains abîmées par le combat et les entraînements. Mes mains d'homme.

- Tu as l'air encore plus forte que quand tu es partie, murmura-t-elle simplement, regardant les muscles de mes épaules.

Je baissai les yeux. J'étais encore un peu plus proche de l'homme. Malgré la robe coincée dans mon uniforme.

- Je dois y aller, dis-je, presque cassante.

A peine quelques minutes. Je ne m'étais accordée que quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas voulu la faire souffrir plus encore. Je lui avais déjà promis de ne plus revenir. Alors que j'étais en vérité revenue la hanter. Je ne devais plus le faire. Je devais la laisser seule. Je n'étais plus pareil. Elle devait s'y faire.

Lorsque je rouvris la porte et la laissai claquer derrière moi, je crus m'effondrer en essuyant de plein fouet la lumière du jour, voilée de nuages. Un sanglot. Ma mère avait étouffé un sanglot. De peine et de joie mêlée. Moi, je ne me sentais pas heureuse. Juste ruinée. Comme épuisée d'un effort que je n'avais pas encore fourni. Renfonçant rapidement mon lourd casque sur mon crâne prêt à éclater, je rejoignis les deux Soldats. Eux n'avaient pas bougé. Figurait juste parmi eux une personne de plus. Elle.

Je crus instant que mon cœur allait briser mes côtes et sortir de ma poitrine. Belle, je la crus sortie de mon imaginaire. Vêtue de la même manière, ses formes mises en valeur, ses longues jambes piétinant d'impatience. Ce sourire bienveillant, ce visage radieux. Tifa. Ma Tifa. Ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux, soufflés d'une brise, me laissaient parvenir leur doux parfum. Derrière mon casque, je me sentis bouillir. Et à ses côtés, Zack. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. Son visage souriant. Leurs deux visages. Leurs corps, leurs lèvres. Leurs cheveux noirs. Que cette couleur aimait se jouer de moi.


End file.
